


Metanoia

by issei



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), Original Works
Genre: M/M, agent!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) The journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or a way of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _"Cinnamon Kitchen" adalah original series yang diciptakan oleh[issei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/issei) dan [denayaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira) dimulai dari cerita tentang dua karakter utamanya, (yang merupakan OC dari masing-masing creator) yaitu Akimoto Akira dan Junichi Manami. Untuk tahu lebih jauh mengenai seriesnya, dapat mengecek [masterlist berikut.](http://denayaira.dreamwidth.org/4145.html)Namun karena cerita ini settingnya di alternate universe, pendalaman lebih jauh tidak begitu diperlukan! Dapat dianggap sebagai original fic yang berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu tahu banyak mengenai setting canonnya._
> 
>  
> 
> cerita ini dibuat paling tidak sekitar bulan Juni tahun 2013, dan masih terus menerus diedit karena ditulis dalam satu kebutan, a.k.a plot tabrak lari dan gaya bahasa yang acak-acakan. tapi karena author sendiri membuatnya dalam prinsip 'asal aku bisa liat anak-anakku tembak-tembakan' jadi lahirlah cerita ini. 
> 
> tl;dr jangan terlalu dibawa serius ceritanya, dibaca untuk senang-senang saja.

  
  
  
Ia hanyalah seorang agen lama dengan wajah baru.

Inilah yang Akira, dua puluh tahun, pikirkan di tengah dengung lembut  _porche_ -nya yang meredam semua suara dari luar dan dengan halus melaju di jalan-jalan bebatuan kota Italia. Lalu lalang orang dalam segala kesibukan sehari-hari mereka tak mereda ketika senja mulai datang, air mancur dan bangunan berpilar dan burung merpati yang beterbangan dalam kawanan ke matahari senja. Sementara Akira dengan nyaman terduduk di dalam mobil kesayangannya sendiri dalam kemeja suite dan jasnya sendiri di jok samping, ia memanuver mobil hitam cantik itu dengan anggun ke sebuah gedung kuno berpilar yang diisi oleh--begundal.

Oke, setidaknya bukan begundal. Ketika mobilnya telah berhenti di salah satu tempat parkir, ia mengambil kuncinya dan jas dari sisinya untuk dibawa keluar. Pantovelnya menyentuh lantai bebatuan, dan menatap ke gedung tinggi tempat perusahaan yang akan menyewanya itu berada. Yang ia pikirkan: setiap kali ia dipanggil untuk bertemu langsung, maka misi yang akan diberikan baginya pastilah setingkat lebih susah. Yang akan memakan cukup waktu.

Semua hal ini berlarian di dalam kepala Akira sembari ia dengan lugas menyarungkan kembali lengannya yang dingin dari udara dalam kantoran, ke dalam saku, dan menyebut janjinya dengan direktur perusahaan. "Oh, Silahkan naik ke lantai empat."

Akira menekan tombol lift dan mengancingkan beberapa kancing jasnya lagi agar ia terlihat lebih siap. Ke lantai empat, tempat kliennya berada. Seorang pria tua, merangkap sebagai orang yang sering berlalu lalang dalam pasar gelap Italia.

"Akira," sahut direktur itu ketika ia menapak masuk ke ruangan berkarpet, suasana kuning semakin menyilaukan dari dinding kaca yang menghamparkan pemandangan kota Italia dan matahari senja. Meja mahoni yang mengintimidasi dan kursi besar direktur. Akira duduk di kursi tamu yang nyaman setelah sekertaris atasannya itu pergi dan gestur padanya mengundang untuk duduk. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan merapat di balik mantel abu-abu yang berpotongan stylish itu sambil tersenyum tipis, cukup untuk formalitas sembari menunggu misinya terbaru diberikan.

“Kita kehilangan suatu dokumen,”

“Hmm?” Akira membaca cepat halaman pertama dokumen itu, berisi keterangan objektif yang harus ia peroleh kembali. Data gelap perusahaan mengenai pembakaran massal pabrik beberapa tahun yang lalu. Confidential, tidak boleh sampai ke tangan pemerintah namun pemerintah sudah mulai melacaknya.

Di halaman selanjutnya, ada sebuah profil beserta foto passing shot dari seorang yang diduga akan menjadi link terhadap pencuri informasi itu. Sekitani Jun. Tinggi moderat, curriculum vitae berisi riwayat hidup menghabiskan pendidikan di beberapa negara (berpindah-pindah, Akira membuat catatan mental mengenai hal ini) sebelum dikirim perusahaan yang menaunginya ke Italia untuk berbisnis.

Balik, balik, dan di halaman yang seharusnya berisi profil targetnya yang sebenarnya, hampir tidak ada informasi yang signifikan sama sekali, kecuali fakta konyol dimana agen yang diduga telah mencuri informasi itu bernama Manami Junichi. Kanji yang sama, yang benar saja? Akira menghela nafas sebelum menutup map itu dan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari direkturnya.

Direkturnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata bahwa itulah semua yang mereka tahu mengenai Manami Junichi. Ia sering terlihat sebagai bayangan, dan biasanya saksi mata tewas di tempat kalau sempat melihat ciri fisiknya. Bila dia kelas assassin kenapa ia repot-repot ingin mencari ulah seperti ini, tanya Akira.

_-Orang bisa berbuat hal-hal yang lain ketika sedang desperate, Akira._

Ah, satu fakta lagi. Berarti sesuatu telah memaksa Manami Junichi agar bergerak dan mengacau seperti ini, meningkatkan kecurigaan, membuat peraturan di sekitar misinya semakin ketat.

Tapi, paling tidak ada pekerjaan.

Akira tanpa menghembuskan nafas kedua pun menerima misi itu, dan menutup map yang akan menjadi panduannya untuk menyusun rencana.

\--

Yang pertama harus ia lakukan adalah mencari jejak agen Manami Junichi, dan satu-satunya mata rantai yang bisa ia temukan adalah dari Sekitani Jun sendiri. Dari fotonya, Akira berdeduksi; Sekitani Jun, sedang dalam tahun terakhir kuliah bisnisnya dan sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis. Jadwalnya pasti padat, dari fotonya ia terlihat senang memilah cara berpakaian dan dengan wajah manis seperti itu relatif ia juga seorang player wanita. Akira mengestimasi kecerdasannya dari data hasil kuliahnya sejauh ini, dan walaupun ia sedikit lemah di hal-hal detil seperti manajemen bisnis namun ia sepertinya punya karisma. Fine, maka Akira harus mengeluarkan kartu good cop-nya dan kurang lebih menyamar sebagai pebisnis juga (lagipula itu memang yang dilakukannya dalam waktu luang) untuk mendekati dan mencari tahu mata rantai spesifik yang menghubungkan Sekitani dengan Manami. Disebutkan ada beberapa orang yang tahu nama Sekitani sebagai orang yang sering dihubungi oleh Manami, dan maka dari itu, Akira perlu bertaruh hingga dekat ke personal level.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, misi seperti ini adalah misi seorang manipulator. Ia tidak begitu suka kedengarannya. Yang ia inginkan hanya mencuci tangan setelah mencuri kembali informasi yang diambil dan menghapus eksistensi Manami. Untuk itu, ia harus dekat sampai ke personal level dengan Sekitani.

Yang dapat diwujudkan dengan menghadapi Gala malam ini.

Akira mempersiapkan penyamarannya dengan teliti. Ia menyewa satu apartemen yang bernuansa hangat di tengah kota Italy, rekomendasi temannya, dan menggunakan fasilitas kepolisian untuk menyusup dan mendapat posisi di perusahaan U untuk menarik investor. Ia mengubah namanya lagi menjadi nama yang sering ia pakai untuk bersosialisasi di dunia yang gemerlap malam, menjadi Akihira Otsuka.

Ke cermin, ia mengulang identitasnya. Kau adalah Akihira Otsuka, pebisnis muda  _single_ —

Tunggu. Ia tidak berpikiran untuk menawarkan dirinya kepada Jun, kan? Yang akan ia lakukan hanyalah menawarkan partnership yang diikuti dengan makan siang formal dan pembicaraan proposal yang isinya sudah di luar kepala.

Akira tersentak pada realisasi  _bagaimana kalau Sekitani Jun itu gay._

Seharusnya mereka menaruh profil orientasi seksual kliennya di dalam dokumen! Oh! Kalau tidak salah memang disebutkan, dan itu—

Oh, Sekitani  _bi_. Ia tertarik pada siapa saja. Bukannya itu berarti  _pan_? Akira mematut dasinya sendiri sambil mengandai atas belokan tiba-tiba dalam rencananya ini.

Tak ada waktu lagi untuk ragu. Ia memancing kunci mobilnya dari atas perapian dan mengunci pintu otomatis di belakangnya.

\--

Gala itu memang besar-besaran. Dari jauh Akira dapat melihat lampu sorotnya, di sebuah gedung tua tempat ballroomnya dijadikan pesta. Saat ia mendekat, ia melihat mobil-mobil sedan panjang dan anggun lain sepertinya berderet di parkir. Ia membelok ke lobby. Seorang concierge telah bersiap menyambutnya, membukakan pintu, dan ia menyerahkan kunci ke pegawai itu sambil melangkah dengan graceful ke dalam ball.

Yang menyambutnya adalah ruangan ekstra besar dengan kubah berlukisan antik dan denting wine dan wangi makanan. Gaun malam, stelan jas, orang-orang berkelas berbincang.

Ia menyapa tamu pertama yang mengenali wajahnya. Mantra ‘ _Akihira Otsuka’_ berulang di kepalanya, sembari ia tersenyum dan bercengkrama dengan wanita yang pernah berkenalan dengannya di gala dulu? Oh, suaminya masuk rumah sakit lagi.

Sambil ia memutar kepalanya untuk menemukan  _Sekitani_ , ia mengucapkan permisi pada teman pertamanya malam itu. Ia tidak dapat menarik informasi tadi lady tadi, dan harus menggali lagi. Tak sedikit orang berambut pirang di kerumunan yang renggang ini, dan  _salah orang_  akan membuat Sekitani tahu bahwa ia sedang dicari.

Setelah dua, tiga kali bercengkrama, Akira mulai bosan. Ia beranjak ke dekat meja buffet dan sambil memegang leher gelas wine, menyomot satu scone asin dari sana.

Saat itulah seseorang menyentuh bahunya pelan, membuat Akira berbalik cepat. Untung ia sudah menelan scone-nya.

Akira memang biasanya beruntung di saat-saat paling tidak lazim.

Namun ia tidak tahu mengapa keberuntungannya begitu besar ketika ia dipanggil oleh  _Sekitani Jun_ sendiri.

Ia ingin langsung mengucapkan namanya, namun Akira ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh meninggalkan impresi mencurigakan, maka dari itu, ia mendehem dan berkata, “Ya?”  _Ada yang bisa kubantu?_

“Hei,” pria pirang itu tersenyum ramah. Tangannya kemudian menyodorkan sapu tangan biru. “Kau menjatuhkan ini tadi.”

Mata Akira mendeteksi gerakan dari sudut matanya, bahwa seorang perempuan yang tadi sempat berbicara kepadanya, sedang mengamati mereka, namun segera berlalu. Mungkin perempuan itu yang tadi malu-malu bercengkrama dengannya melihat sapu tangannya jatuh, namun terlalu malu untuk mengembalikan.

Setelah membiarkan sodoran tangan Sekitani Jun di udara beberapa saat, Akira mengeluarkan aktingnya dan berpura-pura terkejut dengan supel. “Terimakasih,” ia menerima sapu tangannya lagi dan menyelipkannya di saku (dan memastikannya tidak akan jatuh lagi. Ia tidak ingin dikejutkan dua kali malam itu)

Sekitani tidak segera berlalu setelah Akira menyarungkan tangannya. Dengan antusias kemudian Akira menerima sodoran berjabat tangan, awal dari perkenalan: “Uh, hi,” Sekitani memiringkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. “Aku Sekitani Jun.”

“Akihira Otsuka,” sambut Akira sambil menjabat tangannya. Ia mendapat impresi bahwa Sekitani adalah pemuda yang menyenangkan untuk ditatap, dari cara suit-nya jatuh dengan pas dan dasi simple itu. Hmm, Akira suka dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan cara berpakaian mereka.

“Otsuka-san,” Sekitani mengetes nama belakangnya sambil menatapnya menganalisa. “Aku tadi mendengar tentang perusahaanmu yang sedang mencari investor.”

Akira merasa ia baru saja menangkap ikan besar yang datang tanpa diundang.

“Jadi, bisa kudengar tentang perusahaanmu ini?”

Akira memasang senyum bisnisnya dan menjawab tanpa hesitansi sedikitpun. “Tentu,” katanya.

Ia pun mengulang semua data di luar kepalanya, menjelaskannya pada Sekitani setelah mereka menyingkir ke pintu dekat balkoni. Sambil mendengarkannya, Sekitani telah mengambil segelas wine, meminum dan menggoyang-goyangkan kontennya sambil menatap Akira dengan bola mata abu-abu yang terang itu. Akira menikmati waktunya mengulang apa yang ia ingat dengan persuasif dan menyelipkan sedikit  _prodding_ supel untuk mengangkat percakapan satu arah mereka menjadi sesuatu di level personal, namun.

Di akhir penjelasannya Akira merasa kerahnya sedikit erat dan ia meraih minum dari pelayan yang lewat. Sekitani tidak banyak mengomentari penjelasannya tadi dan berfokus menghabiskan winenya, sekarang. Bukan hal yang wajar bagi orang di sekeliling Akira…

“Hmm,” Suara dari Sekitani membuat Akira mengembalikan perhatiannya. Sekitani kini menumpukan tangannya ke pengaman balkoni itu dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Berarti dia adalah tipe pebisnis yang cermat, pikir Akira, mengacak dan membangun strateginya lagi untuk mendekati _orang ini_.

“Kau bukan pegawai permanen di perusahaan itu, kan?”

 _Bagaimana ia-_ uh.

Akira berharap tidak sedikitpun reaksinya barusan terlihat di wajah. Namun muka Sekitani Jun terlihat cukup datar melihatnya. Akira pun mengambil jalan aman untuk mengikuti percakapan mereka agar tidak pupus di tengah jalan…

“Iya,” Ia tertawa pelan, namun membiarkan matanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran. “bagaimana anda tahu hal itu, Sekitani- _san_?”

Padahal ia sudah menghafal semua kriteria perusahaannya agar terlihat sebagai seorang sales yang handal.

“Aku hanya merasa,” Sekitani menopang pada rail balkoni itu setelah menaruh gelas kosongnya di nampan waiter yang lewat. “Kau mempunyai aura eksekutif yang  _privileged_  daripada seorang sales.” Ia tertawa, merdu dan patah-patah. Ketika Akira tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa terhadap komentar spot on itu, ia berhenti di senyumnya saja sambil memegang leher gelasnya. Tiba-tiba ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa terhadap orang ini.  _Well, this is new_.

Sekitani Jun berhenti tertawa dan pipinya sedikit malu ketika ia menutup mulutnya, sadar bahwa Akira tidak ikut tertawa. “Maaf untuk hal itu,”

“Ah, tidak apa-apa.”

“Jadi,”

“Ya?”  _Sekitani-san?_

“Aku sebenarnya tertarik dengan penawaran perusahaanmu itu.”

“Tapi~?” Akira tidak bisa tidak mengembang senyumnya dengan nada Sekitani yang menyimpan rahasia di balik kuluman senyumnya dan jari telunjuk yang memintanya berfokus.

“Aku kurang yakin mengenai kerahasiaan investor dalam perusahaanmu ini,”

 _Ah, gonjang-ganjing pencurian informasi itu ternyata._ Akira telah menemukan targetnya.

“ _Well,_ untuk hal itu hanya masalah kepercayaan, kan?” Akira tersenyum penuh arti.

Untuk sesaat, respon yang didapatnya mata Sekitani Jun meredup dan senyum yang dikulumnya sedikit mengandung makna. Akira tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendefinisikan senyum itu.

“Saya bisa menjamin kerahasiaan investasi Sekitani-san,” mulai Akira lagi, diplomatis.

“Oh? Kau bisa jadi orang kepercayaanku kalau begitu. Bisa kau membuktikannya?”

Sekitani ini. Lebih muda dan lebih pendek seinci darinya, namun sorot matanya berani sekali. Akira makin defensif dan memajang senyumnya yang terbaik.

“Dengan cara apa saja, Sekitani-san.”

Wajah Sekitani yang tadi menantang berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan dan sedikit kesal.  _Gotcha!_  Senyum Akira yang itu menang.

Sambil menggembungkan pipi, Sekitani Jun mengibaskan tangannya seolah kesal dan menyetop seorang pelayan untuk mengambil champagne, kini. Ia ingin beranjak dari Akira, dan ekspresi itu membuat Akira terperangah. Apa dia tadi sudah salah menjawab-?

“Besok,” kata Sekitani, mengibaskan tangan seolah berkata  _tidak apa-apa,_ “ _book_  restoran paling lezat yang kau tahu. Kita akan bicarakan detilnya di sana.”

Tanpa sempat menyisakan celah untuk Akira membalasnya, Sekitani menghilang masuk ke dalam kerumunan pesta.

Akira tidak tahu harus merasa kesal, dan menghela nafas sambil bertumpu ke tempat Sekitani bertumpu tadi. Ia merogoh celananya, ingin mengambil sapu tangan-

dan baru sadar kalau di salah satu tepinya telah tertuliskan nomor telepon beserta nama dalam tulisan acak-acakan Sekitani Jun.

\--

Akira punya firasat buruk kalau Sekitani Jun itu  _gay_.

Ia terkadang risih terhadap pria gay, bukan karena nilai moral tertentu yang ditanamkan kepadanya, namun lebih ke pengalaman traumatis digodai oleh pria-pria gay. (tidak pernah ia lewat lagi di beberapa distrik di belanda tempat pria-pria macam itu nongkrong) Mungkin dari caranya mematut di kaca dan berusaha selalu tampil terbaik membuat orang menyangka demikian. Tapi ia tidak berdandan selebihnya. Jika ada teman perempuannya yang memuji bagaimana Akira cocok dalam mantel yang mengaksen badan ramping tingginya, maka ia pikir, mungkin itu hanya bawaan.

Sekitani juga terlihat bagus dalam stelan. Akira tidak mendeteksi pemakaian produk perawatan rambut atau wajah yang berlebihan dari orang itu ketika ia datang di suatu siang yang cukup sepoi, di restoran perancis yang tidak terlalu glamor, namun berkesan hangat, yang Akira pesankan. Sekitani Jun hadir dalam pamor yang menunjukkan impresi ia baru saja dari rapat dengan mantel krem yang berpotongan bagus, dan mengendarai sedan Mercedes putih manis yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Akira telah memilih tempat duduk di restoran itu yang cukup privat untuk percakapan mereka berdua. Ketika ia bangkit untuk menyalami Sekitani, ia dihiraukan dengan satu kalimat “Jangan terlalu formal denganku,” Sekitani menggerutu, melepas dan melipat mantelnya untuk meletakkannya di sebelahnya. Di tempat duduk sofa yang menempel ke dinding itu, ia mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman beberapa kali dan Akira…tidak punya cukup bukti untuk deduksinya.  _Jangan-jangan,_ pikirnya.

Ia tersenyum ketika mereka berdua diberikan daftar menu oleh waitress. Ketika Akira hendak memutuskan pesanan untuk dirinya sendiri, Sekitani membuka mulutnya lagi.

“Kau punya rekomendasi? Bahasa prancisku jelek,”

“ _Well…_ ” ia tahu kalau salad di sini enak, dan juga bebek panggangnya. “Apakah kau dalam program diet tertentu, Sekitani-san?”

“Tidak.” Ia dapat merasakan tatapan Sekitani sedikit penasaran padanya, namun Akira tidak menggubris. Ia memesankan sederet full course meal dengan bahasa prancis yang lancar dan tersenyum terimakasih setelah pelayan mengulang semua pesanannya. Selama itu, ia dapat melihat Sekitani sedang mengaduk-aduk tempat garam dengan sendok kecil.

Untuk ukuran seorang eksekutif berani yang membuatnya memesankan tempat makan siang segala, Sekitani terlihat kekanak-kanakan di meja makan.

Akira melipat tangannya di atas meja, dan menunggu beberapa saat. Ia menunggu saat Sekitani akan membuka mulutnya, sampai ia siap.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan menekan di antara mereka, tanpa mendongak dari pinggan tempat bumbu-bumbu itu, Sekitani membuka mulutnya.

“Kau membawa rinciannya?”

“Tentu.”

Gemerisik map dari tas yang dibawa Akira. Semua dokumen telah ia siapkan dan sodorkan terhadap tangan Sekitani yang menunggu.

Sekitani membuka map itu dan menyebarkan beberapa kertas yang diklip terpisah ke atas meja. Pandangannya sedikit malas siang itu, walaupun di tengah penerangan hangat dalam ruang makan. Apa…Akira sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

“Mmm,” menunggu appetizer sampai, Sekitani membolak-balik halaman itu dan tanpa ragu menandatangani sana sininya. Akira menatap gerakannya itu dan tak berkomentar. Ia menghadapi seorang yang cepat bereaksi, pikirnya.

Pembuka full course meal mereka sampai persis ketika Sekitani mengatupkan kembali penanya.

Akira menghirup udara segar salad itu, lelehan mayonnaise di atasnya, dan menusuk selada pertama yang dicampur dengan kentang. Sedikit fatty, namun ia juga ingin menikmati dirinya.

“Jadi,” Sekitani memulai setelah menelan ceri merah dan saladanya. “kau bisa memasak, Otsuka-san?”

Setelah menelan porsinya sendiri, seiring kata-kata  _Akihira saja,_  yang tak boleh keluar, Akira menatapnya dengan senyum permanen itu lagi.

“Ya, aku bisa memasak.” Matanya menyipit dan semoga terlihat menyenangkan sementara dari ujung kalimat itu ia tidak mengatakannya, namun Sekitani sepertinya sadar juga akan pertanyaannya,  _dari mana ia tahu._ Sekitani mengambil inisiatif.

“Caramu makan. Kelihatannya ahli.” Sekitani menelan sejumput wortel lagi, menyapukannya di atas saus thousand island buatan tangan yang Akira perhatikan. Mata abu-abu itu sedikit terlalu terang untuk menatap dan menembusnya.

“Kau bisa masak makanan jepang?” tanya Sekitani saat main course mereka datang.

Akira berpikir akan tangannya yang terlalu ramping untuk membentuk sushi, namun rebusan dan potongan sayuran bisa ia racik menjadi cukup lezat, dan mengangguk sambil memotong potongan bebek panggangnya.

“Heh, agak sulit menemukan orang jepang di Italy,” Akira mendengarkan Sekitani berbicara lebih ke dirinya sendiri, menyapukan roti bawangnya ke saus dan belum menyentuh bebek panggangnya. Garpu Akira berhenti di mulutnya sejenak. “dan restoran sushi dekat sini tidak begitu enak. Wasabi mereka bukan wasabi buatan tangan.”

Akira tersenyum tanpa menaikkan ujung-ujung mulutnya. Pandangannya sempat menghangat, dan seseorang kemudian berkata,

“Kalau mau, kapan-kapan aku dapat membuatkanmu sushi.”

Akira mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan Sekitani yang menatapnya, mengangkat satu alis.

Akira mengutuk dalam kepalanya. Barusan mulutnya berbicara sendiri. Ia—bukan- pemberi alternatif. Ia biasa pasif reaktif dengan supel dan mengikuti arah pembicaraan sambil pelan-pelan menjerat mangsanya, dan kini ia membuka kartunya sendiri untuk membuatkan sushi yang bahkan belum tentu ia buatkan-

Sekitani Jun kemudian tertawa, dan mengesampingkan bebek panggangnya. Tak tersentuh begitu saja bahkan saat waiter bertanya “kau sudah selesai, tuan?” dan Sekitani Jun melambai agar pelayan itu berlalu.

Akira menyadari kesalahan pertamanya: Sekitani tidak menyukai main course meal yang ia pesankan. Namun ia tidak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya sesuai standar  _apa kau bisa dengan bebek Sekitani-san_ , dan malah tenggelam dalam percakapan itu sambil makan dengan. Rakusnya.

Sambil pelayan meletakkan piring dessert berisi raspberi pie, Sekitani menautkan jarinya satu sama lain, posisi dominan yang menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia menatap ke piring, dan mendongak kembali.

“Akan kutunggu sushi-nya, Akihira-san. Dan panggil aku Jun.”

\--

Inilah bagaimana Akira menemukan dirinya selanjutnya: daripada menarik pelatuk dan menghapus orang, tetapi membaca buku memasaknya dan membentuk nasi beberapa jumput dalam tangan dan membentuknya jadi sushi, salmon di atas.

Ia ingin mencekik leher  _Jun_ , namun metafor itu hanya akan membuatnya menghancurkan lekukan sushi yang sudah sangat bagus itu sekarang. Akira berpikir mengenai menyelipkan sianida dalam salah satu sushinya. Namun ia tidak ingin mata rantai yang menghubungkannya dengan Manami Junichi hilang, maka, Akira kembali dalam tugas.

Dalam kepalanya, ia telah mengucapkan mantra bahwa ia akan membunuh  _Jun_  setelah ia berhasil membunuh Manami, namun tangannya tak berhenti mematut halaman kolom tips membuat sushi dan tidak berhenti juga ketika berderet,  _masterpiece_ itu duduk di dalam kotak bento bersama  _wasabi buatan tangan_.

Ia mengambil teleponnya dan membuka mulutnya ketika Jun mengangkat.

\--

Akira mempelajari sesuatu dari Jun ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya yang sedikit terpencil namun tinggi dan berkelas; ketika ia belum sempat mengebel dan pintu itu terbuka dan seorang—pria asing beranjak keluar.

Akira bergeser membuat tempat agar orang itu lewat, dan tanpa perlu menatap wajahnya, dapat mencium bau parfum dan perawatan kulit dan bekas suntik yang memudar dan kuning di kuku orang asing itu, yang melambai selamat tinggal (bukan sampai bertemu nanti) pada Jun di pintu.

Jun berpakaian seperti ia baru merogoh sesuatu dari lemari dan menggulung lengannya, ketika ia memindahkan tatapan mata itu ke  _Akihira-san_ sambil mempersilakannya masuk.

 _Kau datang lebih awal, senpai_. Dan Akihira tahu Jun menyadari bungkusan di tangannya, yang ia letakkan di atas counter dapur tanpa suara. Di dapur, Jun mengambil sebotol wine tua dari dalam lemari pendingin dan membukanya, menuangkannya untuk Akihira.

Dalam apartemen itu, semuanya tertata rapi dan Akira tidak dapat mengendus wangi bekas bercumbu di udara. Ia meletakkan tangannya di sekitar leher gelas tinggi itu dan bersulang, dan hampir merasa bersalah mengasumsikan  _Jun_ dengan kemeja kusut dan jeansnya berarti yang tidak-tidak.

Lagipula…itu juga bukan urusannya,  _kan_?

Bisa saja pria asing itu tadi tamu yang kebetulan  _gay_.  _Tapi-_ sebuah suara muncul dalam kepala Akira.

 _Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan orientasi seksual_ Jun-

“Wah!” angan Akira yang mulai ribut terputus saat ia menoleh dari sofa, terhadap Jun yang kini mengoceh senang pada bento buatannya. (Sebenarnya bukan bento, hanya deretan sushi segar yang-) “Wasabi-!”

Seruan-seruan itu kemudian memenuhi ruangan yang kosong, sedikit hampa, sembari Akira memperhatikannya mencomot sushi pertama dengan hati-hati.

Suara “Mmmm~<3“ yang keluar dari mulut Jun mungkin terdengar bukan untuk telinga  _Akira_ , karena terlalu vulgar, dan ia menemukan pipinya memerah sambil ia kembali meneguk minumannya.

“Ini luar biasa,  _senpai!_ ” Nada Jun kini memekik, sembari tenggelam dalam delirium ocehannya kembali tentang betapa enaknya ini dan itu dalam interaksi suatu arah. Akira sekali-kali melirik padanya, dan sedikit kagum juga dari cara Jun melahap satu demi satu sushi yang disapukannya pada mangkuk kecil wasabi hingga bersih. Kapasitas perutnya—sedikit mencengangkan, atau ia memang lapar?

Jun bersenandung senang ketika ia membersihkan butir nasi terakhir dari tempat bento itu, dan bergerak ke washtofel untuk mencuci tempatnya. Akira sedikit bosan, walaupun pikirannya juga mabuk kepayang. (tidak, tidak. Hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena udara di luar kontras dengan apartemen ini yang dingin)

Jun mendatanginya ke sofa sambil terus mengomentari betapa enaknya sushi-sushi itu tadi, dan apakah senpai pernah berguru pada seorang sushi master untuk bisa sehebat itu?

“Tidak, tidak.” Akira berhenti menengguk winenya di udara, sedikit tergoyang fundamentalnya karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurd dilemparkan tanpa henti, terus menerus. “Aku hanya belajar dari buku resep.”

Untuk sesaat, Jun berhenti berbicara dan menatapnya dengan senyum yang membekas. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada suara keluar, dan Akira sekali lagi terpaksa berinisiatif. “Ada apa?”

“…kalau untuk orang yang belajar dari buku resep…kau hebat sekali senpai…”

Akira menelan alur anggur di kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Ekspresi  _Jun_ barusan, yang melipat tangannya dan senyum sambil memujinya itu hampir membuat Akira tersedak oleh rasa malu.

Ia mengalihkan pikirannya sendiri dengan meletakkan gelas itu dan berjanji tidak akan minum lagi di tempat Jun. Sesungguhnya, itu sendiri sudah merupakan langkah yang beresiko, menerima minuman dari orang yang ia tidak ketahui kubunya. Ia menatap Jun yang menelusuri ujung gelas kristalnya sendiri seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

“Kenapa kau sekarang memanggilku senpai?” tanya Akira. “Jun-san, kau adalah seorang investor. Apalagi dana yang kemarin kau tanamkan jumlahnya cukup besar. Kau atasanku sekarang.”

“Aku tidak tahu,” pinggiran gelas itu memantulkan cahaya dari matahari siang dan dinding kondominium yang terbuat dari kaca, menghamparkan pemandangan kota Italy dari sisi yang berbeda. “kupikir, Akihira-san adalah orang yang lebih tua dariku, dan seorang Jepang, maka mungkin aku ingin memraktikkan sesuatu yang berasal dari tanah kelahiranku? Apa Akihira-san keberatan?”

“…tidak, sama sekali tidak.”

Kelopak mata Jun merendah, dan untuk sesaat, Akira tidak bisa membaca perasaannya. Seolah ia baru bertemu dua orang-  _tiga_  orang yang berbeda saat itu. Yang kurang ajar mempermainkannya, yang lebih muda dan begitu jujur saat merasakan masakannya, dan yang satu lagi—Jun yang tersenyum rahasia dan sedikit sedih di hadapannya ini. Kalau boleh dibilang, Akira merasakan sedikit simpati. Apa ia melewatkan sesuatu di  _background check_ nya mengenai sesuatu yang dapat menarik pelatuk Jun yang melankolis? Ia tidak tahu.

Sebentar, ia mendengar Jun menarik napas dan bersandar pada sofanya yang empuk dan berwarna hitam, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya. Mengganti topik.

“Aku sudah menerima undangan untuk rapat pemegang saham,” katanya. Akira mengangguk. Ia telah mengurus segala sesuatu yang memerantara Jun dan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan menyamar, sekaligus memenangkan posisi sebagai konsul dan bisa naik ke level pribadi mungkin—setelah Jun resmi menanamkan sahamnya. Sambil mengasah senjatanya juga, menunggu kapan kail yang akan ia sebar segera akan ditarik dan ia bisa memancing nama Manami Junichi dari mulut Jun.

“Apakah kau akan hadir di sana juga?”

Akira menjawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. “Kalau kau mau, Jun-san.”

“Jun. Jun saja.” Wajah itu berjengit, dan Akira pun makin yakin memainkan kartu  _formalitas_.

Akira dapat melihat perubahan rona dari telinga Jun sampai ke tulang pipinya, dan sesuatu membuatnya—mencegahnya dari merasa begitu puas. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terenyuh, dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Yang pasti, ketika Jun menatapnya lagi, siang itu, dengan mata yang terang seolah ia akan mendatangi Akira dan menciumnya—perasaan itu merebak lagi.

Akira mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya dan memutuskan pandangan. Badannya serentak bangkit untuk berlalu.

“—kita akan bertemu di rapat nanti.” Katanya sambil mengambil mantelnya lagi. Ia dapat melihat Jun bangkit, sedikit tersandung dan mengikutinya hingga ke pintu. Akira tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk begitu dekat. Yang hanya ia biarkan hanyalah satu tatapan kecil, yang kemudian diingat seumur hidupnya tentang bagaimana siang itu, pipi Jun begitu merah.

“…sampai jumpa.”

\--

Malam itu, Akira melap senjatanya yang gelap, mengkilap oleh temaram lampu meja yang satu-satunya ia nyalakan. Ia menelusuri lekuknya yang lurus dan tegas, membayangkan percik darah yang kembali padanya setiap kali ia menarik pelatuknya. Ia melakukan misinya menggunakan peredam, dan sering juga sarung tangan. Darah adalah substansi yang susah hilang dari stelannya.  _Polutan._

Namun ketika ia membayangkan percikan darah Jun membasahinya, Akira tidak yakin apakah bekas itu akan pernah hilang.

\--

Membuatkan makan siang Jun adalah sesuatu yang telah Akira lakukan belakangan ini.

Ralat; Akira membuatkan makan siang Jun selama dua minggu terakhir karena bocah itu telah memanipulasinya berbuat demikian.

Lagi, manipulasi adalah sebuah tuduhan yang cukup berat. Bila ada yang memanipulasi satu sama lain di antara mereka, itu mungkin Akira. Jun hanya mengiriminya sms kasual di tengah malam berisi  _jenis masakan apa lagi yang bisa senpai buat?_ dan alis Akira mengkedut sambil ia mengetik di tengah persiapan kerja sambilan lain yang diambilnya untuk membunuh orang, mengetik

> _maksudmu, minta dibuatkan makan siang?_

> _＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ trims, senpai_

Akira menghabisi targetnya dengan sedikit lebih brutal malam itu, kalau ia tidak mau mengaku kesal.

Ia turun ke pasar di pagi hari untuk membeli bahan-bahan, menghindari unggas dan memilih ikan, memilah sayuran dan bercakap-cakap mengenai harga dengan penjual ibu-ibu. Di pagi-pagi sebelum misi ini, ia masih mendengkur ke dalam bantalnya hingga siang, dan aktif hanya saat malam. Untungnya tampangnya tidak begitu berubah. Tidak ada kantong hitam, kalau tidak bahu dan tungkainya sedikit pegal karena menyelinap semalaman dan mengeliminasi dan membersihkan barang buktinya hingga fajar.

Tidak ada sms dari jun di pagi hari juga. Akira berasumsi ia seorang pekerja pagi yang sudah ke kantor (walau ia belum begitu yakin sebenarnya kantor tempat domisili Jun dimana, ada cukup banyak di daftar) dan akan muncul batang hidungnya di apartemen Akira saat tengah hari sudah lewat.

Ketika Akira tanpa sadar telah meraba bahunya sendiri, yang pegal karena menunggu dengan senapan selama beberapa jam sepanjang malam, Jun muncul dari balik punggungnya dan  _meraba_  titik-titik bahunya yang pegal dengan ekspresi datar, tapi penasaran.

Akira hampir menjatuhkan talenan tempatnya mengiris tomat.

Tekanan dari jari-jari Jun bukannya tidak enak—faktanya adalah mereka meremas dan menekan tepat di titik-titik yang dapat membuat Akira berkesah lega karena peregangan itu membuat tangannya akan lebih leluasa dalam memasak.

Namun hembusan napas Jun sendiri, yang tidak jauh dari tengkuknya, membuat Akira merinding oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali lain.

Akira memaksa suaranya tetap tenang, sembari ia mengesampingkan jemari Jun dari punggungnya. “Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa.” Katanya. Alter ego Akira menjerit  _munafik_ , karena ia baru saja mulai menikmati ministrasi Jun terhadap bahunya yang menderita.

Yang lebih membuatnya tidak tahan adalah tatapan Jun saat itu; lurus dan bulat dan serius seolah-olah Akira seharusnya tidak bereaksi demikian terhadap pertolongan yang  _tulus_.

“Senpai yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa-“

“Tidak usah, Jun.”

“…aku bisa memesankan  _take out_  kalau senpai tidak ingin memasak siang ini.”

(Mereka berdua tahu kalau Jun tidak bisa memasak. Mari asumsikan saja bahwa Akira tidak ingin satu lagi panci mutakhirnya berakhir mengenaskan di tangan Jun.)

“Aku sudah memotong-motong bahan, mereka- tidak akan bertahan segar sampai besok. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Ketika Jun masih belum yakin dalam tatapannya, Akira menghela nafas lagi, kali ini sekaligus untuk meraih komposurnya kembali. Ia menepuk kepala pirang Jun yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, dan menegaskan poinnya lagi. “Sungguh. Kau tunggu saja, sebentar lagi makan siangnya sudah siap.”

Akira mencoba menghiraukan bagaimana cara pipi Jun memerah kemudian, hingga ke telinga.

\--

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua memangku piring berisi pasta udang buatan Akira di sofa hitam Jun, suara televisi dikecilkan. Jun selalu menyelesaikan makanan buatannya lebih cepat, dengan lahap.

Ia menangkupkan garpu di atas piring yang sudah kotor itu, dan menaruhnya ke atas meja tamu sementara Akira masih sepertiga melahap makan siangnya. Beberapa kali Jun mengelus hidungnya dengan jemari setengah tersembunyi oleh cardigan kebesaran – pakaian lounge yang sering digunakannya – dan membuka namun menutup mulutnya lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Akira mendongak ke arahnya setelah menelan satu gulungan pasta lagi, dan membuka percakapan. “Kenapa, Jun?”

“Umm,” coba pria muda itu, menanggalkan seragam ‘eksekutifnya’ yang sudah hampir terbiasa bagi Akira—karena beberapa minggu ini mereka telah mendiskusikan banyak hal seputar bisnis bersama.

 _Ia terlihat begitu muda._  Akira mengingat ini dalam benaknya sembari ia menunggu akan apa yang perlu Jun katakan.

“Aku tidak mau kedengaran kurang ajar…” Jun menggumamkan sesuatu lagi, dan Akira tidak ingin berprasangka buruk. Dari semerbak merah pipi Jun yang terang di siang yang sepoi-sepoi itu, ia tidak terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

“…Senpai, maukah kau bekerja untukku?”

Akira menelan ludah.

“M-Maksudku-! Bukan bekerja membuatkanku makan siang  _seperti ini_ , namun- (‘ _well, makan siang buatan senpai memang benar-benar lezat’_ Jun menggumam dan tertawa lemah _)-_

-Aku lebih bepikir ke,  _you know_ , senpai membantuku dalam mengatur pekerjaan. Membantuku mengurus saham, dan sebagai konsultan, asisten,  _orang kepercayaan-_ “

Di dunia yang sempurna, Akira akan langsung meletakkan peralatan makannya dan berkata  _ya_  sebanyak yang Jun perlukan. Ia dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengan Jun, membicarakan hal-hal selain bisnis dan menjadi semakin dekat.

 _Dekat_. Kata itu membunyikan alarm di dalam kepala Akira, mendorongnya untuk langsung berkata  _ya_  untuk seribu alasan yang lain.  _Ya, biarkan aku semakin dekat, semakin bisa menguras informasi darimu_. Bila Jun adalah salah satu dari klien malangnya yang dulu, Akira mungkin dapat memancing informasi pribadi juga dan mengekstrak beberapa puluh ribu dolar dari rekeningnya, dan menghabiskan beberapa tahun hidup gemerlap dari usaha orang lain.

‘ _Tapi Jun bukan semata targetnya yang lain_ ’, pikir Akira.

Suatu suara berbunyi lebih keras daripada sirine di kepalanya.  _‘-kau- telah membiarkannya menjadi bukan semata-mata klien yang lain, kan? Kau membiarkannya terlalu dekat, walaupun cepat atau lambat ia akan membuktikan kebusukannya dengan berkontak dengan Manami Junichi.. kau membiarkannya membuatmu melakukan hal-hal remeh baginya, memberikan saran-saran yang terlalu jujur untuknya…’_

Karena dunia ini begitu tak sempurna, Akira menatap Jun dengan sedikit memperlihatkan emosinya yang bergejolak lewat mata. Menyakitkan baginya untuk membuka mulut kemudian dan mempertanyakan tawaran yang ingin disambutnya dengan ‘ _ya’_.

“Kau yakin, Jun? Kau baru mengenalku beberapa minggu.”  _Aku bisa saja-_

Senyum Jun begitu tulus ketika ia mengatupkan tangannya dan memohon Akira sekali lagi.

 _“Please,_ senpai _?_ Aku akan memberikan semua jaminan untukmu—dan pekerjaannya tidak akan begitu berat. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan-“

Akira tidak punya hati untuk menolak. Pundaknya tempat bekas sentuhan Jun kemarin, kini serasa membakarnya, menyakitkan.

Ia tahu dirinya telah mengkhianati Jun ketika ia memalsukan senyumannya untuk meyakinkan, dan berkata:

“Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu.”

_\--_

_(“Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, Jun.”)_

\--

“Apa senpai pernah mendengar tentang Manami Junichi?” kata Jun suatu hari, ketika siang semakin pendek dan turun hujan. Daun-daun telah meranggas dan langit semakin gelap.

Musim gugur hampir tiba.

Pena Akira terpaku di udara, sembari ia menulis sesuatu di dokumen yang telah disetujui Jun, di ruang kerjanya yang berperapian. Ketika ia mendongak, Jun sedang menyeimbangkan penanya sendiri di atas jari telunjuk.

Dengan hati-hati, Akira menjawab. “Aku belum pernah, jika dia orang di dunia bisnis.”

“Itu sedikit aneh. Kau biasanya tahu banyak sekali hal di dunia bisnis, senpai.”

“Hmm.” Akira tertawa kecil, dan menyelesaikan tanda tangannya. Sembari ia mengatur kembali dokumen yang baru saja mereka diskusikan, berantakan di atas meja kerja Jun, ia berusaha tidak menggubris cara Jun menatapnya dengan sedikit terlalu berat, seperti menimbang.

Mata abu-abu itu berkabut, dan sulit untuk dibaca emosinya oleh Akira, ketika ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan kecilnya dan mendongak untuk menatap Jun, yang bertopang dagu di kursinya.

“Ada apa?”

Kabut itu menghilang dengan supel. Jun mengganti wajah muramnya dengan ekspresi yang mendekati cemberut kekanak-kanakannya yang biasa, jika Akira bercanda tidak akan membuatkannya makan siang besok, dan ia menghela nafas yang bila tidak terlalu berat, Akira akan berasumsi bahwa pertemuan mereka untuk hari itu telah selesai.

Dengan satu perkembangan sangat besar ketika nama _Manami Junichi_ keluar dari mulutnya.

Bila Akira yang kini adalah Akira dua bulan yang lalu, mungkin ia sudah berkata-kata lihai dan membujuk Jun untuk memberinya informasi lebih banyak.

Akira menimbang berat perbedaan antar dirinya yang lalu dan yang sekarang, yang hampir tidak menggubris tawaran pekerjaan gelapnya lagi kecuali misi yang sedang ia emban—sementara dengan tugas-tugas yang terkadang begitu remeh ia kerjakan dan mendapat bayaran yang jauh lebih besar dari yang layak ia dapatkan.

Perusahaan yang menyewanya sudah menghubunginya, beberapa kali, menanyakan perkembangan.

Akira menjawab mereka dengan meminta kesabaran bahwa perlu waktu untuk mendapatkan informasi penting macam itu lagi, sementara mereka bahkan tidak memberinya informasi apa-apa mengenai target. Dan lagi, sejauh yang dipantaunya, Manami Junichi belum mengadakan kontak atau menggunakan informasi di tangannya untuk memeras siapapun, bukan?

(Walaupun ia tahu waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi, sekarang.)

“Tidak ada apa-apa, senpai.” Jun menjawabnya dengan manis, sambil beranjak dari kursi, yang diikuti Akira.

Karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu dari sebelum makan siang hingga sekarang bersama, Akira mengasumsikan bahwa kehadirannya tidak lagi diperlukan. Ia berjalan ke pintu ruang kerja itu tanpa perlu diantar, dan ketika ia menoleh lagi, Jun telah duduk di rangka jendela dan berlatarkan langit mendung, gerimis di luar. Membelakanginya.

“Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu,” pamit Akira.

“Sampai jumpa,” Jun membalasnya.

Saat mereka berdua terpisahkan oleh pintu ruang itu, Akira tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau suara mereka terdengar letih. Ia menatap ke seisi ruang lain apartemen Jun yang kosong, dan terasa begitu hampa. Dapur yang telah bersih, tempatnya memasak. Ruang-ruang yang dibiarkan mati lampunya. Bekas mereka duduk berdua; jarak di antaranya, yang semakin lebar.

Dan ia bertanya, mengapa hubungan mereka jadi dingin seperti ini, semenjak Jun mengajaknya menjadi mitra.

\--

Malam itu; pertama kali sejak berminggu-minggu, Akira mengambil misinya kembali. Ia masuk ke situs dengan kode kriptik tak terlacak kecuali ia memutuskan untuk memilih kliennya—dan ia mengambil klien dengan sasaran yang paling masuk akal baginya—untuk saat itu. Bandar narkoba. Ini, bisa Akira pertahankan. Moralnya bekerja,  _restless_.

Ia membuat dirinya berbalut hitam, bermantel bayangan. Merakit senapannya dan memasang peredam mempunyai efek menenangkan tersendiri. Menapakkan kakinya ke distrik yang gelap (daripada ruangan hangat dan mengundang ataupun ruang  _meeting_ bersama-sama dengan _Jun_ -) untuk melacak dan memojokkan mangsanya dengan tenang, mendinginkan darah mendidih Akira. Diperlukan presisi untuk menembak. Wajahnya yang datar adalah topeng yang menyembunyikan dirinya yang menyedihkan. Didapatkan kepuasan dari cara tikus menyedihkan itu gemetar dan giginya bergemelutuk di bawah dingin tudingan senapan Akira.

Dengan satu tarikan pelatuk, darah manusia itu menyembur dari dadanya, dan mengotori bagian depan stelan dan mantel Akira. Kali itu ia tidak memakai sarung tangan seperti biasanya. Ia tidak biasanya mengambil satisfaksi dari mayat yang mengenaskan. Namun membayangkan orang itu, orang itu—

(Jun.)

\--di posisi orang yang terbunuh olehnya, sekarang, membuat banyak beling menggores-gores hatinya dan tak berhenti. Matanya yang dingin sempurna berjengit oleh perasaan yang bergulung-gulung di baliknya.

Akira meninggalkan mayatnya di ujung gang yang gelap, dan berbalik.

Bercak darah di senapannya berbekas jauh ke dalam malam.

\--

Jun tidak menelponya keesokan hari. Dan juga hari selanjutnya.

Akira, sementara, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Biasanya, setiap hari Jun akan mengiriminya pesan-pesan pendek, entah memberi tahu apakah ia bisa datang atau meminta Akira bertemu di apartemennya saja. Entah isinya mengenai menu yang ia inginkan, atau hal-hal remeh yang tak kurang juga dapat membuat senyum Akira merekah.

(Lucu, bagaimana ia baru menyadari hal-hal ini ketika sms itu tak datang)

Akira berusaha beralasan dengan dirinya sendiri. ‘ _Mungkin Jun sedang sibuk dengan proyek baru dan tidak ingin diganggu,_ ’ mulainya.  _‘Atau ia sedang berburu nama-nama restoran rekomendasiku yang kuberikan dalam daftar.’_

_‘Setelah…berbulan-bulan makan masakanku, ia baru mulai berburu sekarang…? Apa belakangan masakanku tidak cocok dengan seleranya? Perasaan aku sudah bertanya apa-apa saja yang tidak disukainya dalam masakan…’_

Di hari ketiga semenjak  _radio silence_ dari Jun bermula, Akira menemukan dirinya membuat masakan untuk satu porsi saja, terdiri dari makanan yang paling disukai Jun. Ia membungkusnya dalam tempat bentou yang biasa, dan membawa serta dokumen-dokumen pengurusan finansial yang sudah diselesaikannya semua. (‘ _sebagai alasan? Ia bisa saja berkunjung dan Jun tidak ingin menerimanya sebagai tamu… dan ia bisa memberikan bentou itu sekaligus dokumen hasil pekerjaannya beberapa hari ini._ ’)

Perjalanan mengendarai mobilnya ke kompleks apartemen Jun terasa sedikit menegangkan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia mengambil semua inisiatif ini- tapi, jika diatasnamakan pekerjaan…Jun harus mengetahui perkembangan keuangannya sendiri. Ia termasuk pebisnis muda yang kadang melewatkan banyak detail dalam pekerjaan. Detail yang bisa berarti fatal. Akira hanya ingin membantunya sejauh yang ia bisa, agar Jun dapat berbisnis lebih jauh tanpa hambatan.

 _‘Ia begitu muda.’_ Pikiran Akira bangkit dan menghantuinya lagi. Ia merapatkan tangannya di sekitar stir, membayangkan dingin senapannya sendiri di sana.

Belakangan ia sulit tidur dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk tentang dirinya yang menyelinap ke apartemen Jun dan membunuhnya.

Karena jika mereka menemukan bukti bahwa Jun telah mengontak Manami Junichi, maka perusahaan yang menyewanya juga akan menginginkan Akira untuk membunuhnya.

Pilihan manapun, membunuh Jun saat tidur untuk meniadakan rasa sakitnya—ataupun membunuhnya setelah menyibakkan penyamarannya sendiri, agar Jun mati setelah tahu betapa brengsek dirinya sebenarnya—tidak menawarkan rasa pahit di mulut Akira. Ia tahu karirnya yang telah ia bangun dengan hati-hati, semenjak hidup terkatung-katung dari kecil dan penampilan dan kepintarannya cukup untuk membangun karir seperti ini. Ia membangun koneksi. Juga mempunyai setumpuk informasi yang dapat ia manfaatkan jika sewaktu-waktu ia perlu melarikan diri.

Tapi- ritme kehidupan yang telah ia jalani beberapa bulan belakangan ini, menawarkan kesenangan-  _kebahagiaan_  dan  _keamanan_  yang ia bahkan tidak bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Semua itu ia dapatkan dari Jun. Menghabiskan hari-harinya memikirkan tentang memasak daripada melap senjatanya yang mulai mengumpul debu di suatu sudut, mengerjakan pekerjaan mendetail mengenai angka dan memberi saran apa-apa saja yang perlu Jun lakukan untuk mengembangkan saham-sahamnya, daripada keluar tiap malam untuk menumpas nyawa-nyawa yang tidak diinginkan  _klien_ nya daripada  _dirinya_.

Ia terlalu muda, dan jujur, terlalu banyak potensial akan terbuang percuma jika Akira menghapusnya.

Dan mungkin ia juga takut mengakui, kalau Jun menghilang sekarang, akan meninggalkan luka yang menganga di dirinya.

\--

Di depan pintu apartemen Jun, Akira menekan bel sopan sebanyak dua kali, dan menunggu. Saat ia disambut dengan tak ada suara apapun dari balik pintunya, ia mengebel sekali lagi.

/JEDUG/

Suara berdebum yang teredam itu membuat alarm di kepala Akira berbunyi, dan ia ingin sekali mempunyai kunci cadangan saat itu juga untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam. Tangannya sudah di pegangan pintu yang bulat dan dingin. Ia menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar aduhan Jun dan langkah-langkah berat. Semakin dekat ke pintu.

Saat pintu kayu itu diayun terbuka, Akira dipertemukan dengan pemandangan Jun yang pucat.

Mereka berdua bertatapan – terlalu kaget – untuk beberapa saat. Di detik-detik itu, Akira membiarkan sosok Jun meresap dan menendang akalnya untuk  _berpikir_.

Rambut pirang ikal itu berantakan, seolah baru bangkit dari berbaring dalam waktu yang lama di atas bantal. Mata abu-abu yang biasanya jernih dan terang, kini mempunyai kantong mata di bawahnya, yang kontras dengan wajah Jun yang pucat dan celah belikatnya yang juga sama pucat di balik sweater mempunyai titik-titik keringat. Bila Jun kepedasan dan berkeringat, seharusnya pipi dan telinganya memerah, tapi kali ini ia tidak terlihat begitu sehat. Jarinya sedikit gemetar di daun pintu. Tatapannya nanar dan memberikan impresi tidak percaya Akira berkunjung.

“S-Senpai…?”

Suaranya serak.

Tanpa suara, Akira mengangkat bungkusan bentou dan dokumen, membuat Jun terperangah. Ia segera menyingkir dan bergumam untuk mempersilakan Akira masuk, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat, setelah meletakkan bawaannya di kitchen counter Jun, Akira memperhatikan sosoknya yang linglung dan dengan gontai membuka kulkas berpintu dua-nya dan mencari sesuatu di dalam.

“Senpai mau  _vermouth_  atau  _tequila?_ ” panggil suara Jun yang parau, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Akira berjengit dan melangkah mendekat ke Jun.

Jun sedang berusaha menjaga dirinya sendiri agar tidak jatuh tertidur, memilah-milah dari deretan minuman kerasnya di depan  _kulkas._

Ketika Akira meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jun, Jun tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya yang tadi mengantuk dan tak fokus sedikit menajam, dan hal itu membuat Akira mundur dalam intensitasnya. Saat Jun mendongak, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu di wajah Akira, alisnya berkedut sedikit dan ia mengusap wajahnya sambil kembali menoleh ke dalam kulkas. Ia meraih botol  _vermouth_.

“Maaf, senpai. Aku…sedang tidak fokus.”

 _‘Aku dapat melihat itu,’_ batin Akira. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya dengan lembut di sekitar tangan Jun yang menggenggam botol minuman keras itu, dan menaruh botol itu kembali ke tempatnya.

“Tidak usah. Kau berbaring saja dulu; aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu.”

Ia dapat merasakan gerakan Jun tertegun sejenak, entah karena sentuhan tangan mereka berdua atau karena perkataannya. Beberapa detik sunyi, dan Jun menarik kembali tangannya sambil berdiri kembali dan menutup kulkasnya. Akira memperhatikan kondisi dapur dimana ada beberapa bungkus kopi dan teh instan berserakan, gelas kotor dan beberapa bungkus chinese food take-outs di kounternya. Ia beresolusi untuk membersihkannya terlebih dahulu dan memasak sesuatu yang ringan- seperti bubur.

“Kau sudah makan sesuatu dari pagi, Jun?”

Saat Jun mendongak, Akira sudah menggulung kemejanya dan memasukkan bungkus-bungkus kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Membuka keran. Gerakan senpai yang efisien, dan suara-suara yang memecah kesunyian tempat ia berbaring selama berjam-jam, menyentuh suatu tombol dalam diri Jun. Kepalanya semakin berdentum pening. Ia meremas dahinya sendiri sambil tersandung menuju ke sosok senpai- meraihnya- dan berakhir berpegangan pada sedikit dari punggung kemejanya yang putih. Jun menatap ke link antara mereka berdua itu sambil berusaha menyuarakan kata-kata dalam kepalanya yang berputar.

“Senpai- tidak usah- “

Akihira-senpai pasti sudah berbalik, dan kemudian meletakkan punggung tangannya menyentuh bawah dagu Jun, tempat denyutnya berdetak dan berakselerasi bersamaan. Suaranya sedikit bergema.

“Kau demam. Berbaringlah dulu-“

Dan kini senpai bahkan mengeringkan tangannya yang sudah sempat basah dan meraih untuk menuntun Jun dari bahunya ke sofa- atau tempat tidur. Yang Jun tahu selanjutnya adalah dia menghentikan tangan yang lembut itu setengah jalan, dan berusaha meremas pergelangannya agar poinnya tersampaikan. Dari penglihatannya yang berfokus dan mengabur, ia dapat melihat sudut bibir Akihira terbuka dan heran akan gerakannya.  _Dan mereka baru bersentuhan sejauh ini_ , heh.

Jun berharap mulutnya tidak mengkhianatinya saat itu.

“S-Senpai tidak perlu merawatku-“ ia menelan caranya membahasakan itu. Tapi memang benar – Akihira sejauh ini telah merawatnya. “-aku sudah merepotkanmu – dengan memintamu bekerja mengurusku seperti ini. Kau seharusnya bilang saja dari awal, senpai, karena aku sudah m-memaksakan kehendakku dan-“

“Tunggu dulu, Jun. Apa yang kau bicaraka-“

“-senpai tidak usah mengurusku lagi.”

Ia telah menjatuhkan bomnya. Pernyataan yang ia tahu akan menyakiti Akihira. Membuatkannya pergi… tanpa satupun dari tatapan sedih itu lagi terhadapnya seolah Akihira merasa terkurung dan terbebani untuk membantunya sebagai  _teman_  di sini. Apa Jun selama ini telah memperlakukannya sebagai pelayan dan alat? Ia- ia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah ingin menjadi beban. Yang ia inginkan hanya teman, karena selama ini ia begitu  _kesepian_ -

Ia dapat merasakan tangan Akihira mengepal, dan kemudian mencengkeramnya balik. Sentakan ini membuat Jun sedikit terhuyung, dan pandangannya semakin terang.

“ _Jun-_  aku melakukan semua itu karena aku  _ingin_.” Senpai terdengar kesal. Senpai…hampir tidak pernah sekesal ini, sejauh yang Jun ingat. Jun memutar otak untuk rencana agar semua itu dapat berjalan lancar. “Jangan pernah-“ Di sini Akihira berhenti di tengah napas, dan melanjutkan kembali. “- _berpikir_  kalau aku melakukan semua ini jika aku tidak menginginkannya.”

 _Kau tidak mungkin menginginkanku,_ pikir Jun.  _Tidak seorang pun pernah._

Jun memutar otaknya, dan berpikir akan kelemahan-kelemahan Akira. Sesuatu yang dapat menyadarkan Akira bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan orang yang salah-  _shock therapy_  untuk membuat Akira tahu kedalaman perasaannya-

-dengan meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Akira, mendorong tumitnya sendiri maju untuk menangkup bibir Akira dalam ciuman.

\--

Pikiran Akira saat itu kosong.

Bila tadi ada awan bergulung-gulung dalam kata-kata Jun yang menusuknya, maka sekarang yang tinggal hanyalah ruang putih, hampa. Indranya naik dalam frekuensi, dan ia dapat merasakan bibir Jun yang (pucat, tipis dan sempurna) menekan padanya dengan desperasi, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dari kedekatan dalam jarak satu tarikan napas seperti ini, Akira dapat memperhatikan bulu matanya yang membentuk bayangan di pipinya yang pucat.

Pegangan Jun yang lembab dan gemetar di lengannya membuat Akira melingkarkan tangannya saja di sekitar punggung Jun yang ringkih dan tanpa berpikir, balik menciumnya.

Dari kedekatan mereka yang lekat seperti ini, lebih mudah untuk membaca sinyal-sinyal tubuh Jun. Cara posturnya menegang ketika Akira mencium balik, ia rasakan dari menyentuh punggungya. Tangannya yang gemetar semakin hebat, hembusan napasnya yang mempercepat ketika Akira memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat menciumnya makin dalam, semua itu ia rekam, hingga- jari-jari itu dengan usaha lebih menekan pundaknya mundur.

Akira tidak menyentuh bibirnya sama sekali setelah mencium Jun. Ia menjaga tangannya melingkari pinggang pasangannya, dan memperhatikannya dengan mata hijau-biru yang tenang dan gelap ketika Jun tertatih dalam ucapannya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dan wajahnya mengatakan semua- ia tidak percaya Akira baru menciumnya balik barusan.

Ketika Jun, akhirnya, mendongak padanya lagi untuk mencari di antara desperasi:  _alasan_ , Akira menekankan poinnya dengan mencium Jun sekali lagi.

Dalam ciuman kedua mereka, Akira menyadari keringat dingin Jun yang mulai keluar, dan kantong matanya yang masih tersisa. Ia menahan tangannya dari mengelus punggung Jun, dan mereka kembali berpisah ketika ia memastikan telah mengingat rasa mulut Jun.

Akira tersenyum minta maaf ketika ia menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, dan Jun masih terengah-engah. (ia sedikit senang melihat pipi Jun sedikit memerah dan tidak begitu pucat)

“Aku menyayangimu,” Akira berbisik, di telinganya. Jun menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang terang, untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia membiarkan Akira menuntunnya ke tempat tidur agar, dan membuatnya berbaring. Dan hanya setelah ia menatap Akira sekali lagi dengan perasaan, dengan kejujuran, Akira mencium dahinya lembut dan berbalik pergi.

\--

Akira menjerang beras dan mengubahnya jadi bubur. Menambahkan jahe dan butiran bawang dan merebus kaldu ke dalamnya, dan diaduk. Di dapur yang kini sepi, Akira telah mengelap permukaannya hingga mengkilap dan menunggu masakannya mendidih dengan menyesap teh yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Dapur Jun yang sudah begitu sering dipakainya kini menjadi salah satu ‘rumah’ baginya. Jarak antara dapur dan ruang tamu hanya beberapa langkah, dan jika ia berdiri ke ruang berdinding kaca bekas Jun tadi berbaring dengan selimut tipis dan bantal di atas sofa, semua itu juga terasa familiar bagi Akira. Ia mengambil selimut tipis itu, menghela napas karena bahannya yang begitu tipis di udara musim gugur macam ini, dan tak berpikir panjang mengenai alasan Jun sakit lagi. Ia menatap kertas yang berserakan, dokumen yang sudah dibaca, dan menumpuknya kembali di atas meja tamu.

Satu intipan dari celah pintu yang membatasinya dengan kamar tidur, mengatakan jelas bahwa Jun sudah mendengkur lelap.

Di tengah apartemen yang sunyi itu, Akira menghirup udaranya yang pekat. Ia dapat membayangkan seolah barusan mereka baru bertengkar di sana, di balik counter dapur, dan sosok mereka yang berciuman masih terbayang.

Kemudian Akira mengingat kembali, tatapan Jun yang tajam, familiar baginya, bukan tatapan yang seharusnya dilontarkan seorang eksekutif muda. Kata-katanya yang menyakitkan. Desperasinya setelah Akira—mungkin selama ini ia kurang berpura-pura terlihat senang di sekitarnya? Sungguh, Akira sebenarnya bahagia berada di sebelah Jun untuk mendampinginya, namun semua kepolosan Jun yang tidak seimbang dengan informasi yang harus diekstrak Akira dan—fakta bahwa cepat atau lambat, Akira harus membunuhnya juga karena Jun telah mengatakan nama Manami Junichi sekali, itu sudah lebih dari bukti, membuat Akira kehilangan pilihan. Ia harus mulai mencari apakah informasi yang dibutuhkannya ada di suatu brankas Jun—atau kapan, Jun akan bertemu dengan target yang sebenarnya.

\--

Akira mulai dengan brankasnya.

Di ruang kerja Jun yang tidak terkunci, ia menemukan keadaan berantakan di dalam, dan berlanjut merapikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memakai sarung tangan—dan menekan kode serial yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, pada brankas di balik replika lukisan Monet yang tergantung di dinding. Jun telah memintanya beberapa kali untuk menyimpan dokumen berharga di dalam sana, dan sebelumnya Akira tidak pernah menggubris tumpukan yang sudah ada.

Ia membolak-balik dokumen itu—dan hanya menemukan lampiran yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang pernah ia taruh, di samping paspor dan sertifikat kepemilikan penting lainnya. Buku cek. Tidak ada perangkat penyimpan data digital sekalipun.

Akira melepas sarung tangannya, tepat saat ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki Jun di ruang utama.

Ia menunjukkan kepalanya di ambang pintu, dan bertemu dengan wajah Jun yang tidak sepucat tadi – namun tetap saja belum sepenuhnya sehat – dan tatapan yang sedikit penasaran ke arahnya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, senpai?”

“Membereskan ruang kerjamu,” Akira melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja itu. “mulai merasa enakan, Jun?”

Rona di pipi Jun selanjutnya lebih sehat. Tatapannya berlari, melihat ke semua arah kecuali Akira yang mendekatinya. Terlebih lagi saat Akira mencium pipinya dan menekankan tangan untuk meraba dahinya.

“Demammu mulai turun,” Akira berkomentar, dan tersenyum.

(Ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya terasa sakit, setelah memasuki brankas yang Jun percayakan padanya, dan kemudian menggenggam orang yang telah dikhianatinya dengan tangan yang sama.)

Jun terlihat panik untuk beberapa saat, namun ia menghirup napas dalam dan berusaha melihat tepat di mata Akira ( _Akihira_. Di mata Jun ia adalah Akihira Otsuka, orang yang membantunya dan akan selalu menjaganya-)

“Mengenai itu…”

Jemari Jun meraih sisi wajahnya, dan bibir itu dengan gemetar mencoba menciumnya lagi.

Realisasi ini membuat Akira membelakkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan napas Jun yang hangat di celah antara wajah mereka yang  _begitu dekat_ , dan pipinya yang merah dan kelopak matanya yang bergetar. Akira menutup matanya dan mencium balik—dan saat itu, ia dapat merasakan lidah Jun dengan desperasi, membujuknya, dan ia menyerah. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan mereka terbenam dalam rasa French kiss pertama kali.

Ketika kemudian Jun mundur untuk mengambil napas, terengah-engah, Akira menggenggam tangan Jun, dan berusaha mengatakan kepadanya-

“…kau belum sehat.  _Kita_ —bisa melakukan ini kalau kau sudah—“

“—tapi aku ingin, senpai. Aku  _ingin_ —”

Akira melihat kilatan yang lain di mata abu-abu itu. Dan merasakan dahinya lagi yang masih hangat, namun kedua tangan itu telah mengenggam depan kemejanya dan susah untuk dilepas.

Ia hanya bisa tertawa lemah akan situasinya sekarang. Wajah Jun yang penuh determinasi sedikit runtuh, mungkin menyangkanya menertawakannya—namun Akira mengoreksinya. “Tidak, ini bukan tentangmu.” Katanya, sambil memainkan helai-helai rambut Jun yang keemasan.

Saat dengan gerakan polos Jun meraba dagunya, lehernya, dan sampai ke kancing pertama kemejanya; Akira juga tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

Di bawah mereka adalah sofa, dan tangan Akira bekerja mengubah Jun menjadi deretan rintihan dan kuku yang terbenam di punggungnya dan bibir yang terus membuatnya ingin menciumnya.

Akira tahu apa yang ia dapatkan, ketika ia mendelusur masuk ke dalam Jun yang basah dan sempurna dan berkata parau di telinganya- “… _A-Aku juga menyayangimu… A-Akihira-senpai_ …”

(Di mata Jun ia adalah Akihira, dan tak pernah yang lain.)

Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya perih, seolah mereka berdarah.

\--

Larut malam, ia telah membujuk Jun untuk pindah ke tempat tidur, membuatnya minum segelas air dengan obat tidur, dan menyelimutinya. Jun tersenyum padanya, dalam keremangan ruang itu, dan menyentuh pipi  _Akihira_  sejenak sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Akira menyelinap dari tempat tidur setelah lama mengelus pipi Jun. Mengancingkan kembali celana panjangnya, merogoh ke dalam kemeja, dan tanpa suara mengambil mantel untuk menyelinap ke luar.

Langit saat itu sudah sangat gelap. Dari jalanan yang berangsur sepi, Akira dapat mendengar gemuruh guntur di kejauhan, dan memprediksi akan turun hujan, sebentar lagi. Ia membelok ke jalan utama yang sepi dan lampu-lampu jalan beserta display kafe yang buka hingga larut, tanpa arah. Apartemennya sendiri berada sekitar empat blok dari sini. Langkah-langkahnya berat ketika ia mengarahkan dirinya untuk pulang.

Ia membayangkan Jun sendirian dalam kamar yang penghangatnya sudah dinyalakan, namun sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, dan wangi mereka berdua, tanpa figur penghangat, akan terlalu kejam untuk Jun. Akira ingin kembali dan tidur dengannya hingga pagi, sungguh.

Namun ia juga harus memikirkan suatu rencana.

Ia tahu lambat laun Jun akan membuka semua rahasianya pada Akira. Malam barusan— _Akira_  telah mulai membuka dirinya sendiri, perasaan yang selama ini ia tanggung tak lagi tertahankan ketika Jun berinisiatif dan bereaksi terhadapnya.

Butuh semua kontrol diri Akira untuk tidak berbisik di telinga Jun—(‘ _pangil aku Akira, bukan Akihira, bukan yang lain, karena kau tidur denganku, dengan perasaanku, dan bukan dengan ilusi_ Akihira _—_ ‘)

Semakin Akira tahu rahasianya, semakin dekat Jun dengan ujung senapannya.

Akira tidak dapat membayangkan masa depan dengan tangan ternodai oleh darah Jun.

Bagaimana kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja, agar semua ini berakhir sebelum dimulai?

Ke langit malam yang mendung, Akira mengulang konfesinya:

“Namaku Akira. Aku menyamar, mendekatimu dan mengkhianati kepercayaanmu, membuka brankas dan agendamu tanpa ijin. Jika kau membuka kontak dengan Manami Junichi nanti dan menerima informasi darinya, aku harus membunuhmu juga seiring informasi itu dilenyapkan. Namun aku mencintaimu,  _aku mencintaimu_ —“

Tetes-tetes hujan jatuh menyamarkan bulir-bulir dari matanya yang tertutup. Ia membayangkan wajah Jun, bahagia dalam ilusi Akihira.

Akira mau menyerahkan apa saja miliknya untuk dapat menghabiskan sisa hidupnya seperti itu, dengan Jun.

Kemudian ia membayangkan wajah Jun yang menangis, karena dikhianati. Membayangkan kilat-kilat marah memancar dari matanya; membayangkannya membenci Akira dan Akihira di saat yang bersamaan. Kemudian Jun akan memecatnya dari pekerjaan. Kemudian Jun akan membencinya amat sangat. Kemudian tugas memata-matai Akira akan berjalan lebih lancar, hanya perlu menguntitnya dan memperhatikannya dari bayangan tiap waktu, hingga ia melihat Jun mengontak Manami Junichi—dan membunuh Jun akan menjadi tugas yang cukup mudah. Mengetahui Jun tidak lagi mencintainya. Sesuatu dalam diri Akira yang menjerit setiap kali Jun menatap _nya_  namun melihat ilusi Akihira, bukan  _dirinya_ , akan kenyang oleh fakta bahwa Jun tak lagi mencintai baik Akira maupun Akihira. Akan membuat kemeranaannya dalam bertepuk sebelah tangan lebih mudah.

Akhir cerita mereka—seharusnya memang begitu, kan?

Langit terus mengucurkan hujan, jauh ke dalam malam.


	2. Chapter 2

  
 Pikiran Akira masih kalut menjelang pagi, ketika ia kembali ke apartemen Jun. Mantel dan kepalanya basah, ia memikirkan untuk mengeringkannya sebelum pulang, dan melupakan semua yang terjadi semalam. Dalam kepalanya berputar – ‘lambat laun Jun harus tahu yang sebenarnya’ dan ‘ia tidak boleh lebih dekat dari ini’.

Akira merogoh kantongnya, untuk kunci spare yang ia pinjam dari beberapa kunci cadangan milik Jun—dan tangannya hampir menyelot kunci itu apabila ia tidak mendengar suara Jun dari dalam, samar-samar.

“Kita dapat membicarakan tawaranmu itu. Ya, ya. Tentu. Kafe Edelweiss, malam ini, jam tujuh? Tentu. Aku akan menantikannya.”

Setelah menahan napasnya beberapa detik lagi dan tidak lagi mendengar suara Jun, Akira menyelot kunci itu dan membuka pintunya. Ia menjaga wajahnya tetap datar, seolah bukan baru mendengar pembicaraan yang terdengar krusial.

Mata Jun toh—membelalak melihatnya bermantel dan basah kuyup menjejak ke keset masuk apartemennya. Jun meninggalkan tempatnya bersandar, di dudukan lengan sofa dekat telepon, dan mendekati Akira.

“Senpai—kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kau bisa sakit!”

Saat Jun berbalik untuk mengambil handuk dari lemarinya, Akira sempat menangkap sikunya yang kurus, dalam pegangan kuat yang kemudian berubah menjadi elusan. “Tidak apa-apa,” katanya. “aku dapat mengeringkan diriku sendiri. Kau duduk saja dulu.”

Jun menggigit bibirnya, ragu sambil melihat titik-titik air jatuh dari pucuk rambut Akira, namun ia mengangguk dan dengan langkah-langkah pelan kembali ke sofa. Mata abu-abu itu bergerak dan mengikuti gerakan Akira menuju ke cabinet tempatnya menyimpan handuk, dan Jun berdiri kembali untuk menghilang ke kamarnya dan terdengar membuka lemari. Akira tahu Jun tidak menatap saat ia membuka pakaiannya yang basah satu persatu, dan menyelinap ke dalam pakaian kering yang Jun siapkan—kemeja Jun yang berukuran paling besar (pas di badan Akira) dan celana trainingnya yang menyentuh mata kaki Akira. Setelah berganti pakaian, Akira mengambil pakaiannya yang basah dan mendepositnya ke keranjang cucian. Jun mengamatinya lagi.

Ketika mereka berdua telah berganti ke dalam pakaian yang kering, dan nyaman untuk dipakai di lounge, Akira dengan supel menuntun Jun dengan tangannya untuk duduk di sofa. Senyumnya ia jaga tulus ketika mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan, ia mengelus buku-buku jari Jun—dan melontarkan pertanyaan satu persatu.

Dimulai dari pemanasan.

“Kau sudah lama bangun?” tanya Akira. Matanya yang hijau biru, dapat didefinisikan sebagai lautan yang jernih di siang hari yang tenang, sekarang. Jun suka melihat ke dalam mereka, dan merasa dirinya seolah dihipnotis untuk menjawab.

“…baru sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.”

“Hmmm,” Akira melarikan ibu jarinya ke punggung tangan Jun, berpikir, sebelum mengangkatnya dan mengecupnya pelan. “maaf aku tadi pergi.”

“Dan  _hujan-hujanan_?”

Anak ini pintar, batin Akira. Ia membiarkan otaknya berputar mencari jalan keluar, dan tak ada alasan yang cukup cepat muncul untuk membelanya tanpa memberi informasi sedikitpun bagi Jun. “Maaf,” katanya, dengan senyum apologetic yang sulit untuk tidak dimaafkan oleh siapa saja, (termasuk Jun). Pria itu kini menyenderkan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan bergelombang ke sisi sofa, dan menghela napas.

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin senpai ikut sakit,”

Akira tidak menyadari pegangannya di sekitar tangan Jun mengerat saat ia melihat submisif, Jun yang memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya seperti itu, dengan menutup mata. Untuk sesaat, ia hampir berpikir Jun berusaha untuk tidur lagi, namun Akira mencoba peruntungannya.

“Tadi—aku mendengarmu menelpon. Siapa-?”

Akira benci bagaimana suaranya terdengar sedikit desperate. Untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini, namun ia harus tahu-

“…hanya seorang peminat saham.”

Kelopak mata Jun terbuka sedikit, dan Akira tidak dapat melihat bola mata abu-abunya yang terlindung di balik bulu mata yang teduh. Monster posesif dalam diri Akira menggeliat bangun.

Ketika Jun mendongak, ia pasti menyadari sesuatu di wajah Akira yang membuatnya menambahkan cepat-cepat. “—ia juga seorang teman lama, jadi aku berpikir kalau kita—kami bisa makan malam sambil bernostalgia-?”

Akira perlu memalingkan pandangannya sejenak, menyembunyikan bagaimana lekuk mulutnya barusan terbentuk—dan sedikit malu karena ia telah mengekspos kecemburuannya sendiri di depan Jun. Hanya seorang peminat saham sekaligus teman, bukan? Apa yang salah dengan itu-!?

“Senpai—kau baik-baik saja?” Ia dapat merasakan jemari Jun meraba dahinya, mencari-cari apakah ada panas di sana.

Mungkin hujan barusan benar-benar mempengaruhinya.

Kali ini giliran Akira yang bersandar di tepi sofa, tanpa menatap Jun, namun genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Jun yang ramping meminta perhatian. Akira menggumam, “Maaf aku seperti ini,” ( _kau hanya ada di kepalaku sejak tadi dan aku ingin)_ “hanya…biarkan nanti aku mengantarmu, oke? Kau belum cukup sehat untuk mengemudi.”

 “Baiklah…” balas Jun. Ketika Akira mengintip, ia dapat melihat tatapan Jun yang khawatir dan tidak yakin terhadap gerak-geriknya. Tangannya yang masih dipegang Akira. Heh. Apa mungkin Jun belum terbiasa dengan sisi  _Akihira-senpai_  yang ini; yang ingin selalu dekat dan menyentuhnya dan serba fisikal?

Akira bergegas dalam ide yang barusan muncul, dan mendorong dirinya maju untuk berbisik di telinga Jun. Sudah memerah bahkan hanya dalam kedekatan.

“Sementara itu, kita…”

Jun menelan ludah.

“…bicarakan dulu soal dokumen yang dibawa kemarin.”

“…”

“...”

“Senpai-!!”

\--

Jun menyarungkan tangannya di kedua saku mantel biru tuanya, dan menunduk untuk bertemu mata dengan Akira di dalam mobil.

“Senpai akan langsung pulang?”

Akira tahu Porsche hitamnya akan menyolok jika ia berkeliaran di sekitar sini, dan tidak ada gunanya berbohong. “Aku ingin ke toko buku di seberang situ dulu. Kalau kau sudah, telepon aku saja.”

“Baiklah~ tapi kalau senpai mau pulang duluan, kuncinya aku taruh di laci dashboard itu, ya.”

“ _Have fun_.”

Dengan itu, Akira melihat punggung Jun berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke kafe yang sudah ia pesan. Setelah sosoknya itu menghilang di balik pintu kaca, senyum Akira pudar. Ia mendesah sebelum memanuver mobilnya lagi, kini menyingkir ke sisi trotoar hanya di seberang kafe itu, tempat toko buku yang katanya akan dikunjunginya.

Tidak, ia tidak akan mengunjunginya.

Setelah menyalakan penghangat dan mematikan dengung mesin, Akira melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia memutar kaca spion tengahnya sedemikian rupa agar memantulkan muka kafe dan etalase kacanya. Sejauh ini, tidak ada Jun yang duduk di jendela. Lebih aman. Orang-orang masuk keluar kafe itu, cukup ramai. Beberapa bartender yang diganti shift dari gang samping kafe, wanita dengan rambut pirang dan mantel tebal, pasangan keluar dari kafe… Akira tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan mereka satu-satu.

Dari balik penahan cahaya yang terlipat di langit-langit, Akira menarik sebuah pistol AK dan memeriksa selongsongnya yang masih terisi semua, memasang peredam yang ia kantongi ke mana-mana. Senapan itu ia selipkan ke dalam mantelnya yang abu-abu gelap, dan mematikan sepenuhnya mesin mobil. Dari kaca spion kanan, ia dapat melihat bayangan dari mobil abu-abu Volvo yang telah menguntit mereka semenjak keluar dari apartemen Jun tadi, memarkir tak jauh dari mobilnya dan dari muka kafe tersebut, depan toko floris. Hanya ada seorang pengemudi yang terlihat di dalamnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, Akira bergegas keluar. Dengan ekspresi kasual ia menyebrang jalan, sampai ke trotoar, dan melirik sebentar ke etalase toko bunga. Dengan ekspresi ramah dan sedikit malu ia mengetuk kaca mobil volvo yang gelap itu. Menggestur ingin meminta bantuan.

Saat pengemudi itu membuka kaca mobilnya dengan sedikit kesal, ia disambut oleh todongan senjata Akira tepat di dada kirinya.

Akira menjaga agar senapannya tak terlihat dari sisi lain jalan, tempat beberapa orang berjalan di trotoar. Ia melipat tangannya, dan menyandarkan dagunya ke lengannya itu. Hanya dua orang, dan percakapan kasual di pinggir jalan.

Senyuman ramahnya masih ampuh membuat mangsanya berkeringat dingin.

“A-Apa maumu-!?”

“Sebutkan tujuanmu, dan siapa yang menyewamu.”

Assassin bayaran itu terlihat ragu, dan Akira menekankan poinnya dengan mempersiapkan selongsongnya lagi. Ujung pistol berperedam itu ia alihkan kini, ke lengan agen picisan tersebut.  _Oh, aku masih punya banyak cara dan waktu untuk membuatmu bicara_ , adalah ancaman yang Akira tak suarakan.

Agen itu menelan ludah. “Aku diminta  _leasing agency_  menelusuri soal  Manami Junichi, dan katanya ia pernah kontak dengan Sekitani Jun.”

 _Belum ada kontak sejauh ini, berarti_. Akira mendesah bosan, mengayun-ayunkan moncong senapannya sambil menggerutu.

“Jangan coba,” ia mengingatkan, ketika tahu tangan assassin itu ingin meraih pisau dari sakunya. Saat peringatan itu tidak dihiraukan, dan Akira harus memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dari sabitan pisau, dan tanpa ragu menekan pelatuknya untuk menembak telapak tangan yang ofensif itu.

Mangsanya mendengking mendapat desir pelurunya yang menyerebak, panas, dan merobek. Memalukan sekali. Melihatnya mengaduh dan meremas tangan yang kini berdarah-darah itu,  Akira membiarkan kemarahannya muncul di wajah, untuk saat itu saja.

“Batalkan saja misimu. Sekitani Jun itu  _milikku_ ,” ia mengklik senjatanya lagi, untuk aksen, ketika mengarah ke bawah dagu mangsanya. “dan bila kulihat kau lagi di sekitar kami, mungkin sewaktu-waktu peluruku akan tersasar ke kepalamu.”

Setelah menekankan pistolnya lagi beberapa saat, Akira menyembunyikan lagi senapannya dan melangkah mundur, berputar ke trotoar untuk melihat mobil itu tancap gas dari jalan.

 --

Akira menghabiskan dua jam selanjutnya mengunjungi floris untuk melihat-lihat bunga yang masih mekar musim itu, membeli beberapa batang lili yang ia taruh di mobil, sebelum beranjak ke toko buku karena ia tidak punya niat untuk pulang. Mata dan perasaannya yang awas tidak mendeteksi ada mobil lain yang menguntit, namun, kesimpulannya masih 50-50 karena ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana Jun duduk di dalam. Ikut masuk ke kafe tersebut hanya akan mengacaukan pertemuan. Akira menghabiskan waktunya di deretan rak buku mengenai tata boga dan  _ikebana._

Di toko buku yang etalasenya tidak begitu menahan suara-suara dari luar, Akira sudah dapat mendengar langkah-langkah kaki Jun, dan pembawaannya ketika bel pintu berdencing penanda seorang pengunjung masuk. Namun ia tetap membiarkan jari-jari Jun mengendap dari belakangnya, dan menutup matanya dari bacaan.

“Tebak siapa~?” 

“Jun,” Akira tersenyum, dan berbalik untuk melihat Jun mengayun-ayunkan kantong plastik berlogo kafe yang baru saja dimasukinya, berisi satu kotak pastry. Dengan bersemangat (walaupun mereka ia terpaksa berbisik dengan semangat setelah pemilik toko buku itu kemudian berdehem ssatas keributannya) Jun menceritakan pengalamannya barusan.

“Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Shiany-chan, dan dia membelikan semua pastry yang paling enak! Lihat, aku memilih smoked beef croissant dan devil chocolate cake untuk Senpai, dan ada juga apple pie, dan untukku sendiri: raspberi pie!!”

Ketika Jun berlanjut mengoceh padanya, dan Akira mendengarkan dengan seksama. ‘ _Kau suka raspberi pie?’_  tanyanya,  sambil meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya tadi dan mendorong Jun agar mereka bergerak keluar daripada membuat ribut di toko buku itu.

Jun mengangguk bersemangat, dan berlanjut menceritakan perjalanan abadinya dalam mencari pai raspberi paling enak, yang telah ia bandingkan sampel dari tiap-tiap restoran yang senpai rekomendasikan! Akira sempat tertawa akan penjelasannya ini.

“Jadi kau banyak menghabiskan waktu berburu makanan daripada bekerja, huh?” tanya Akira, bermain-main sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kembali.

Ia dihadiahi dengan pipi Jun yang digembungkan, kekanak-kanakan. “Mou! Aku juga mengerjakan pekerjaanku, senpai!”

“Hmm… jadi, bagaimana tadi negosiasinya? Apa dia berhasil membeli saham-mu?”

Akira mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dengan menatap lurus-lurus ke jalan, membelok dan mengambil jalan yang sedikit memutar agar mereka tidak cepat sampai.

“Ah, mengenai itu…”

Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Jun meremas bungkusan kotak pastry di pangkuannya. “Shiany-san sepertinya tidak jadi membelinya, karena harapan dia dan aku masing-masing berbeda.

“Tapi! Ia seorang teman yang baik, senpai. Sungguh.”

 _‘Teman yang baik, ya.’_ Akira tersenyum pada hampa udara sambil kesulitan memanuver pikirannya sendiri agar tidak salah arah. Sudah cukup pikirannya sibuk memastikan agen lain tidak mendekati Jun, dan mengatur rencana. Ia tidak ingin dihantui pikiran yang tidak-tidak lagi, misalnya saja betapa tidak adil Jun bertemu dengan seorang perempuan sendiri—

“J-jadi,” Manuver, Akira. Manuver. “memangnya kenapa kau ingin menjual sahammu? Bukankah kau bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkannya?”

Akira menoleh sedikit ke penumpangnya, dan hanya dapat melihat wajah Jun yang terpantul di kaca, membalik daripadanya. Salah satu alis Jun naik, seolah ia sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ada lama di pikirannya,

“Karena harganya sudah naik, kuputuskan untuk menjualnya saja.  Untuk hal-hal lain.” Katanya.

Jawaban Jun yang sedikit dingin itu membuat Akira tak mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi sepanjang perjalanan.

Saat Jun mengalihkan topik, sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pertemuannya tadi, Akira mendengarkan.

\--

22.40 P.M (GMT+9)  
From: Shi.a.ney@xxxxxmail .me  
Subject: [None]

_kau anak yg manis, jun. sayang informasimu mahal ;)  date next time? :*_

 

22.54 P.M (GMT+9)  
From: Se.kitani@mailme.com   
Subject: Re: None  
  
 _wwwwwwwww sorry i’m taken shi-chan ^o^)/_  
  


\--

 

Jun jatuh tertidur di tengah menganalisa dokumennya sendiri.

Akira sudah memprediksi hal ini, hanya menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengakhiri diskusi mereka larut malam itu, yang tak pernah datang. Setelah ia membalik ke  _log_ terakhir yang ia buat, Jun sudah membaringkan kepalanya di atas salah satu bantal dan tidur sambil menggenggam catatannya sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas, Akira meraih catatan yang digenggam Jun itu beserta kertas-kertas lainnya yang bertumpuk di atas tempat tidur— _Jun_. Dan menaruh telepon genggam di dekat tangannya ke meja samping tempat tidur.

Akira berpikir untuk menyingkir tidur di sofa saja.

Ia beranjak dan mematikan lampu dan menaikkan penghangat, berputar untuk menumpuk dokumen mereka di meja di sudut ruangan. Saat ia kembali ke tempat tidur itu, untuk menarik selimut hingga ke bahu Jun dan mengecup pipinya selamat tidur, Akira memperhatikan bagaimana Jun tidur menyamping. Kedua tangannya yang berbaring seolah menunggu untuk memeluk seseorang. Tengkuknya yang pucat.

Akira sadar kembali ketika ia sudah setengah jalan mengisi rengkuhan Jun dengan dirinya, dan tak menghindar.

Mereka berdua tertidur lelap.

\--

Pagi hari.

Yang teregister di kepala Akira pertama kali adalah suara dengung  _handphone_ nya sendiri (karena punya Jun biasanya akan berdering nyaring sekaligus bergetar). Saat ia membuka matanya, di luar sudah cukup terang sudah masuk ke ruangan, membuat Akira berjengit silau dan ingin menggeliat menjauh dari arah cahaya. Saat itulah ia juga sadar akan badan yang hangat dan tangan yang memeluknya lunglai.

Akira berusaha menggeliat tanpa lepas dari pegangan Jun, dan meraih dengan sedikit payah ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk meraih telepon genggamnya sendiri.

Saat ia melihat nama pemanggilnya di  _display_ , Akira sudah sepenuhnya bangun.

Ia mengkonfirmasi dugaannya itu saat mengklik [ _jawab_ ] dan suara yang sama, semenjak dua bulan yang lalu menjawabnya di telinga.

“ _Agen Akira_.”

“Sebentar-“ Akira menunda suara itu, instingnya bekerja untuk sesupel mungkin melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Jun yang masih tertidur dan menaruh bantal sebagai penggantinya. Menjejak ke lantai karpet yang dingin, ia menyingkir lewat pintu kaca ke beranda dan menutup pintu itu di baliknya agar percakapan mereka tidak sampai terdengar ke dalam.   
  
“Maaf, barusan aku-“

“ _Kau telah mengulur waktumu hingga dua bulan. Ini tidak bisa diterima, Akira. Sementara lewat agen lain kami mendapatkan informasi—”_

‘Mereka ini,’ pikir Akira, mengusap matanya yang masih berat oleh kantuk. Pemandangan kota yang malas menggeliat bangun di jam tujuh pagi dan masih mendung menyambutnya.

“Maaf, tapi sudah kubilang kalau memang sejauh ini dia belum melakukan transaksi dengan-“

“ _—Tidak usah beralasan lagi! Targetnya sudah ada di depanmu—apa lagi yang kau tunggu!?”_

[‘Eh?’]

Tiba-tiba Akira tidak lagi melihat sapuan warna-warna mendung di matanya. Telinganya menghiraukan suara-suara pagi, dan mendenging sambil wajahnya berbalik ke dalam. Di balik kaca, kepala Jun terangkat bangun dan ia menggeliat seperti kucing dari balik selimut, dan kembali membenamkannya lagi ke dalam bantal.

“Maaf? Bisa kau ulangi barusan?”

“ _Kami mendapat lebih banyak informasi daripada jasamu yang diulur selama dua bulan. Sekitani Jun adalah orang yang sama dengan Manami Junichi. Jangan bilang kau tidak mengetahui ini hingga sekarang—_ “

Faktanya adalah: Akira tidak mendengar.

Ia menangkap suara-suara seperti ‘ini kesempatan terakhirmu’ dan ‘bayaranmu akan kami potong atas layanan yang mengecewakan’.

Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan kesempatan terakhir. Ini adalah awal. Ini tentang hatinya. Akira tahu saat lidahnya yang kelu mematahkan keluar beberapa silabel (“Baiklah, aku akan menelepon lagi nanti”) sambil menggenggam handphonenya dengan longgar, ia menyentuhkan lagi jari-jarinya ke jendela kaca yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Menatap punggung Jun, celah pucat kulitnya yang menari-nari dengan cahaya. Mereka berdua begitu dekat, sedekat lompatan tiap detak jantung Akira yang berderap satu sama lain.

Namun kini seolah ada tembok baru yang tak muncul dari mana-mana.

Tembok itu, Akira tahu; muncul dari dirinya sendiri. 

\--

Ia tidak berpikir, hanya bergerak mengikuti kemana insting menuntunnya. Karena semua adalah distorsi dan pusaran penuh emosi yang hampir tak lagi dikenali dan dikendalikan oleh Akira, maka ia menuruti insting survivalnya yang paling primitif-

 _Menyembunyikan diri_.

Di atas fundamental itulah Akira membangun karirnya, dan untuk sebagian besar waktu juga hubungannya. Dengan Jun.

(‘Jun keparat Junichi _bajingan_ ia seharusnya tahu dari awal—‘)

Namun, karena emosi itu sedemikian rupa menemukan jalurnya dalam darah Akira dan mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, sulit baginya untuk menenangkan tangannya sendiri. Lari. Lari.  _Lari_. Pikirannya menjerit di sela katastrofe yang sedang terjadi, saat kelopak mata Jun bergetar dan mengedip dalam rasa kantuknya. Mencegah dirinya untuk berteriak meminta  _alasan_  dari Jun—Akira—melakukan hal yang paling sensible yang saat itu ia pikirkan.

Ia mengambil mantelnya, dan berlari keluar.

\--

Akira tidak ingat pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

Tangannya bergetar ketika ia menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci otomatis di mobilnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam dan duduk, butuh beberapa kali kali percobaan memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri dan memasukkan kunci mobil ke selotnya untuk menyalakan mesin.

Dengung mesinnya lebih halus daripada gemetar di tangan Akira. Berusaha menghiraukan fakta ini, ia—menginjak gas, dan menjauh-menjauh-menjauh, lebih jauh dari yang ia bayangkan.

Suara Jun(ichi) menggema dalam kepalanya sendiri, dan memanggil dari belakang.

Hal ini terus membuat Akira menginjak gasnya makin kencang, memanuver ke jalan-jalan sepi di pinggir kota. Bangunan di sekitarnya merenggang, dan ia terbayang oleh senyum Jun.

‘Manami Junichi’ adalah konsep yang makin asing olehnya. Lagi, semenjak awal Akira tidak berencana untuk berinteraksi di tingkat emosional dengan Junichi. Ia hanya akan mendekati Sekitani Jun, pebisnis- pebisnis muda yang sedang…naik daun…dan Akira sudah lupa jalan dari situ yang membawanya mengurus hal-hal untuknya dan mencium dan  _tidur_  dengan… Sekitani Jun.

(Senyum Jun di kepalanya membayang, beresonansi dengan bayangan Manami Junichi. Sama persis. Sama persis.)

Akira menginjak remnya ketika matahari sudah mulai naik, cerah, suatu hal yang langka di musim gugur. Menepi di pinggir jalan yang diaspal, bukan berbatu dingin seperti di kota, dan padang rumput beserta rumah-rumah yang jarang di sekitarnya.

Di hari-hari seperti ini, mereka-

Sejak kapan ia mulai menggunakan ‘mereka’?

Perasaan berkecamuk menaruh beban di bahu dan punggung Akira dan membuatnya menunduk ke setir, dan mematikan mesinnya. Hari itu cerah. Walaupun kaca mobilnya berfilm dan memberikan privasi dari luar, Akira dapat mendengar samar-samar burung bercicit dan bayangan mereka di langit luas.

Ia perlu distraksi dari kepalanya yang tak kunjung selesai membayangkan resemblansi antara Jun dan Junichi. Untuk satu hal, Akira dapat dan tidak dapat membedakan mana yang dipalsukan dan mana yang tidak.

(‘ _Aku juga menyayangimu, Akihira-senpai.’_  Akira membayangkan mata Jun yang abu-abu dan terang dalam kegelapan merintih di bawahnya dan mengaduh dan)

(‘ _Aku ingin-‘_ )

(‘ _Aku suka-‘_ )

Akira telah mencium pipi Jun berkali-kali, sekarang. Dalam kesadaran ini Akira menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, dan otaknya mereplika rasa manis dan hangat (tidak, tidak pernah hambar) pipi Jun yang halus di bawah bibirnya.

Apakah semua itu tipuan?

Akira meragukannya.

Dulu, jika ia membayangkan tentang Junichi Manami, ia akan melihat sosok yang lihai dan bayangan dan senapan dan darah serta informasi yang dipegangnya seperti harapan.

Jika ia membayangkan Sekitani Jun, yang Akira lihat hanya harapan.

Sekarang, aduk bayangan mereka berdua.

Yang Akira lihat adalah seorang  _penipu-_

‘ _Tapi_ ,’ hatinya ikut berpikir, kontra dengan kepala Akira yang sedang menguntai benang-benang kusut yang membuat matanya hanya melihat Jun dan seribu gambar tentangnya ‘ _kau juga penipu, bukan? Lihatlah ironi dari semua ini, baru saja kemarin kau hampir patah hati karena membiarkan Jun jatuh cinta denga ilusi, dan kini, kau terperosok dalam lubang yang sama. Kalian berdua sama (sama menyedihkan, sama munafik dan-)_

Di ruang hampa mobilnya, Akira menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menahan mekarnya sebuah isak. Ia menahan air yang terasa pahit seperti  _pengkhianatan_ yang sempat menggenang di matanya, dan bangkit untuk bersandar pada sandaran kursi pengemudinya.  _Aneh_ , pikirnya.  _Dunia ini bekerja dengan cara yang aneh_. Kemarin ia takut mencekik orang dalam ilusi, dan kini efek ilusi yang ia biarkan menjerumuskan Jun kembali dua kali lipat. Dalam kebenaran. Kebenaran yang menerangi matanya. Kebenaran yang silau seperti hari yang beranjak semakin terang.

( Mungkin, nanti sore akan turun hujan.)

Sebenarnya apa itu kebenaran? Akira hidup dalam dunia yang tak menjunjung kebenaran. Ia sendiri tidak melakukan kebenaran terhadap darah orang-orang di tangannya.

Benar: Manami Junichi adalah orang yang sama dengan Sekitani Jun. Dan sesuatu dalam diri Akira percaya bahwa keduanya adalah orang yang sama. Orang yang disayanginya hingga hatinya menyayat

Benar: Suatu hari, Sekitani Jun juga harus ikut mati. (Oleh siapa?)

 

Benar: Akira pelan-pelan mulai tahu, apa yang menahannya dari membunuh Sekitani Jun. 

 

\--

Sore hari.

Setelah menghabiskan harinya dengan sedikit patah hati, sedikit terisak dan tidak sedikit ingin mengisi selongsong pelurunya untuk ditembakkan ke kepala Jun, Akira memarkirkan kembali mobilnya di basement tempat apartemennya. (Ia memutuskan untuk tidak pulang, sekali-kali Jun memutuskan untuk menunggunya di sana)

Kaki Akira beranjak keluar dan membawanya tanpa arah, hingga ketika ia sadar, ia sudah kembali ke blok sekitar apartemen Jun.

Ia hanya ditemani pistol AK yang terselip di dalam mantelnya, aman. Akira lewat di trotoar, menjaga langkahnya rapat dengan kelompok orang-orang dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan mata yang tidak begitu melihat.

Dirujuk dari nada kliennya yang marah-marah dari pagi, besar kemungkinan misinya telah kembali dilelang dan kini ada orang yang mengambil  _misinya_. Semarah apapun Akira pada Jun(ichi) sekarang, ia masih lebih ingin mengekstrak informasi darinya dengan  _tangannya_  sendiri daripada membayangkan orang lain menyentuh Junichi.

Akira akan memastikan proses pengekstrakan itu berjalan lama dan menyakitkan.

Untuk misi yang kini ia tanggung dengan hatinya itu, Akira kemudian memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan lebih seksama.

Ia sedang berpikir untuk naik ke salah satu lantai paling tinggi di gedung-gedung sekitar situ untuk mendeteksi pengancam dari langit, ketika penglihatan periferalnya menangkap sosok bermantel putih yang mencolok, seperti kemarin. Seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk ke dalam minimarket tepat di depan apartemen Junichi dan Akira tidak ingin membodohi keberuntungannya, dan ikut masuk.  

Di dalam toko itu sepi. Ia dapat melihat pucuk rambut wanita itu, di salah satu ujung rak, dan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Di atas jauh lebih sepi. Tak ada seorangpun pengunjung, hanya penjaga toko yang mengangguk ke arah mereka dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya dari balik counter. Akira memutari rak berisi bahan-bahan makanan, dan di situlah perempuan itu berada. Memandangi kentang.

Akira sedang memegang seledri ketika perempuan itu bangkit berbicara.

“Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu dariku?”

Perempuan itu kini menatapnya tanpa segan, terlebih kepada dada kiri Akira tempatnya menyarungkan AK itu tadi. Akira tersenyum sopan kepadanya.

“Aku rasa pernah melihatmu kemarin, di kafe edelweiss. Pukul 7.”

Sudut mulut perempuan itu tergerak sedikit, dan kembali pada sayurannya. Kini ia mempertimbangkan bumbu instan. (Berarti ia tidak bisa masak)

“Oh, kau pacar baru Junichi ternyata.”

 _Shiany_ -san mengambil satu bumbu racikan, dan mengkontemplasi yang lainnya sambil bergumam. “Jarang mengambil _job_ , dan sekarang seleranya berpindah dari wanita? Mou… Junichi tidak menyenangkan lagi…”

Akira tidak tahu apa ia harus tersinggung (atau lebih tepatnya terganggu) atas omongan blak-blakan itu. Paling tidak, peristiwa-peristiwa yang terbuka sejauh ini terkuak secara  _beruntutan_ ; dia tidak harus hilang dalam delirium pusing sendiri dan harus mengetahui semuanya lewat  _Shiany-_ san.

“Jadi? Kau akan mengenyahkanku karena telah makan malam romantis bersama pacarmu?”

“Mungkin; bila Shiany-san memang punya agenda lain siang ini?”

“……”

Senyum Akira, untuk ukuran pria yang baru saja kacau pikirannya, terlalu bersih. Tentu saja  _Shiany_ -san tidak tahu akan hal ini, jadi.

Shiany mengecilkan suaranya menjadi gumaman, menaruh produk yang digenggamnya dan menjaduh sedikit, memperhatikan tomat-tomat segar.

“…kau menakutkan. Aku batalkan saja misiku, oke? Aku tidak akan menginterogasi pacarmu, sungguh.”

“Menginterogasi?”

“Untuk  _informasinya_.”

“…Lalu, yang kemarin itu…?”

( _Shit shit shit_ , Akira mengutuk. Kenapa kemarin tidak terbesit sedikit pun di pikirannya kalau Shiany bisa saja Manami Junichi? Kenapa ia begitu fokus di hal-hal yang lain seperti menghapus pengganggunya daripada  _Manami Junichi_ -?)

“Oh, kemarin aku memang salah satu peminat informasinya. Tapi ia memasang harga terlalu mahal,”

Akira tidak dapat menyembunyikan disaprovasi dalam wajahnya, mendengar itu. Shiany tertawa seperti lonceng kecil, walaupun tajam. Tangan yang halus dan feminin itu mendekat padanya-

“Wajahmu manis, kau tahu? Pantas saja Jun memilihmu-“

(Ba-dum)

Akira menemukan tangannya sudah bergerak duluan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Shiany, tidak mencekik namun tegas di saat yang bersamaan. Ia tahu wajahnya masih kacau, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk tentang ( _Akihira Akihira senpai),_ namun itu tidak menghentikannya untuk menatap tajam ke Shiany, perempuan atau bukan, dan bertanya, masih pelan, namun jelas.

“Bisa kau jelaskan tentang misimu?”

Shiany menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal dan takut, campur aduk bersamaan, dan melepaskan tangannya dengan sentakan kuat dari genggaman Akira.

“ _Baiklah_ , tuan pacar-Junichi. Tapi jangan di sini.”

\--

Akira merasakan telepon genggamnya bergetar lagi sore itu. Di dalam kafe berbilik privat tempat Shiany-san mulai berbicara, ia mendengarkan dan mendengarkan dan mendengarkan dan pembicaraan itu terhenti saat Shiany juga menyadari getaran telepon genggamnya.

Akira menghela napas dan menggumamkan “Maaf,” sambil merogoh telepon genggamnya.

[Calling >>>  _Sekitani, Jun_ ]

Akira mempertimbangkan untuk mematikan teleponnya saja, namun mungkin di pikirannya masih tersisa banyak besitan mengenai  _orang itu_ , sehingga. Ia mengubah mode ringtonenya menjadi silent dan mengantonginya lagi.

“Kau tidak menjawabnya? Itu dari Junichi, kan?” tanya Shiany dengan mata yang penasaran, menyedot ice-coffeenya, rambut pirangnya terlalu pucat di bawah temaram lampu kafe. Terlalu pucat.

Akira tersenyum untuk meyakinkan  _maklum_  pada Shiany, sebelum mengambil menu di antara dua cangkir kopi mereka lagi.

“Kau ingin memesan makanan juga, Shiany-san?  _My treat._ ”

\--

Setelah men-drop Shiany di suatu blok tak jauh dari kompleks apartemennya sendiri, Akira kembali ke garasi apartemennya dan membawa mobilnya keluar.

 Ia menolak untuk mengecek telepon genggamnya (takut ia yang masih rapuh dan akan segera kembali mengejar Jun jika menjawab teleponnya, atau membaca smsnya, atau  _melihat berapa miscall_  yang ia terima dari pagi—)

Di suatu jalan yang sepi, ia meminggirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin.

Akira merogoh laci dashboard di kursi sebelahnya untuk mengeluarkan  _netbook_  kecil yang biasa dibawanya untuk misi. Setelah menunggunya booting beberapa saat,  Akira segera masuk ke website dan memulai penelusuran tanpa jejak. Kode kriptik melindunginya dan ia tidak bisa dilacak kecuali—ia memutuskan untuk menerima suatu misi.

Penelusuran di website tempat misi-misi itu biasa dipajang tidak memakan waktu yang lama, hingga ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

(“ _Junichi terlalu lama memegang informasi itu_ ,”  _Shiany, dengan sedikit pengaruh alkohol dan perhatian dari Akira, membeberkan semuanya tanpa hambatan. “Aku memperingatkannya bahwa-- *hic* semakin lama ia memegangnya maka—orang akan mulai…mencari cara lain.”_

 _“Apa kau tahu kira-kira untuk apa Jun-_ Junichi _menjual informasinya?”_

_“Pastinya untuk makan, mon cher.” Shiany tertawa. “Tapi, belum pernah kulihat ia mengambil langkah sejauh ini…”)_

Sebuah  _auction_ online.

Jual beli informasi mengenai perusahaan besar Y yang bergerak di bidang ekonomi. Tanpa ditulis, semua orang tahu bahwa data itu dapat menghancurkan perusahaan.

Akira tidak tahan untuk tidak membelalak saat melihat harga tertinggi yang dipasang.

Tidakkah orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk membeli suatu informasi macam ini,  _online_?

Tapi kemudian ia teringat-

( _“Kupikir dia_ desperate _, Akira.”_ )

(ba-dum)

Pikirannya telah bergerak dan untuk sejenak, cerita  _Shiany_  dan kacau balau pikirannya sekarang ini yang belum berhasil ia redam, menjadi potongan puzzle yang ia bisa baca gambarnya.

Akira tidak ingin memikirkan tentang Jun-  _Junichi_  sekarang.

Ia harus mengekstrak informasi itu…dan membunuhnya? Itu rencananya dari awal, kan? Naluri primitif Akira ingin  _datang_  pada J-  _Junichi_ dan memaksanya dan  _mengancamnya_  dengan todongan senjata dan penyiksaan yang panjang untuk mengeluarkan informasi itu.

(‘Mungkin,’ desak nuraninya ‘Mungkin setelah kau mendapatkannya kau tidak usah lagi membunuhnya.’)

Akira membayangkan tatapan Jun saat ia sakit yang berbahaya, kaget akan sentuhan Akira. Berani mencuri informasi krusial dari perusahaan besar berarti ia juga bukan agen biasa. Akira berani bertaruh level mereka sama. Atau bahkan Jun- ichi lebih kuat? Ia tidak tahu.

‘ _Aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini_ ’ batin Akira, letih. ‘ _Lebih cepat lebih baik’_

Ia tidak sadar menahan napas ketika mengirimkan  _bidding_   _request_ dengan harga yang ia patok tidak terlalu jauh dari harga tertinggi sekarang. Akira tahu jumlah itu sama dengan tabungan yang dikumpulkannya dari dulu-

_Namunbila ini Jun-_

Tunggu dulu.

Ia tidak akan membeli informasi itu, bukan?

Ia hanya—akan menerima informasi itu lewat tatap muka dan kemudian mencurinya.

(‘ _Tidak ada lagi acara membunuh Jun di ujung rencanamu?_ ’ hatinya mengejek. Hatinya perih namun terus mencela setiap kali Akira berusaha bangkit dan melupakannya. ‘ _Akui saja, kau ingin membelinya agar semua ini selesai. Agar kalian selesai, saat Jun tahu selama ini kau menipunya, semua ini akan selesai._ ’)

Akira menatap layar yang melaporkan pesannya sudah terkirim.

Di tengah kegelapan, ia tahu:  _ini mungkin yang terakhir._

\--

Akira tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur di kursi pengemudi mobilnya yang dimundurkan dan dibuka agar ia bisa merenggangkan kakinya dan berbaring.

Yang jelas: ia sudah lama tidak tertidur seperti ini sehingga badannya terasa kaku waktu ia bangun.

Jam digital di dashboard mobilnya menunjukkan, beberapa menit menuju jam satu dini hari.

Di luar dingin, gelap, dan hujan deras menyiram mobilnya.

Ketika di sela dengung hujan yang jatuh di kaca dan langit-langit mobilnya, Akira berniat menyamping, ia menyadari kelap-kelip layar handphonenya yang berbaring di lekuk tempatnya biasa menaruh barang, di antara kursi pengemudi dan satu-satunya penumpang.

Dengan mata yang mengantuk—atau redup, ia meraihnya.

Di sudut atas kiri layar, Akira dapat melihat lambang panggilan, tiga panggilan, yang tidak ia jawab. SMS.

Di layar yang berkedap-kedip, Akira melihat nama  _Sekitani_ ,  _Jun_ , terpampang di sana.

‘ _Jam satu pagi.’_ Akira menemukan sudut bibirnya terangkat dalam senyum, kalau bukan senyum ironis. ‘ _Yang benar saja, Jun?’_

Ketika Akira menutup matanya, ia membayangkan sentuhan Jun dalam keremangan kamar, dan senyumnya yang membuat matanya menyipit.

Akira membawa  _handphone­_ -nya ke telinga dan menekan tombol jawab.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya bernapas ke dalam sambungan. Deru hujan yang membuat sambungannya bergemerisik. Akira dapat membayangkan, di kejauhan, bagaimana Jun duduk di kegelapan apartemennya, seperti dirinya.

Napas Jun tercekat, cepat—cara bernapas yang ia gunakan ketika mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

“… _S-Senpai?”_

Akira membuka matanya dan menatap ke jendela. Refleksi dirinya sendiri di titik-titik air, embun dari penghangat mobil yang dibiarkan hidup jauh ke dalam pagi, dan membayangkan mata Jun yang terang, terang oleh air mata.

Inikah tipuan, bila Akira begitu sayang padanya? (Ia tidak pernah tahu.)

“ _Aku…mengirimmu…SMS-SMS bodoh… kalau-kalau kau marah karena aku ketiduran semalam…”_

Akira menatap ke langit-langit mobilnya, mendengarkan deru air dan isak pelan Jun membiarkan dirinya tersenyum. Suara Jun ia genggam dekat, agar terdengar seperti bisikan di telinganya. Seolah mereka memang sedang berdua.

_“T-tapi aku menyesal…dan aku hanya— “_

( _Pertemuan pertama mereka. Jun mengulurkan tangannya. Aku ingin, aku ingin. Ciuman. Pai raspberi._

 ‘ _Aku menyayangimu, Akihira-senpai.’_ )

 

 “ _…ingin…maaf…”_

Keresak sambungan itu membuat genggaman Akira mengerat. Ia menggenggamnya seolah benda itu adalah benang emas di antara mereka, tak terputuskan, kecuali ia memilih untuk melepasnya.

(‘ _Aku menyayangimu, Akihira-senpai.’_ )

 

“ _…aku me-menyayangimu, senpai…”_

Akira tahu hatinya memberontak. Di bawah langit yang terus menangis, ia membisikkan untaian konfesinya dengan suara bergemerisik, seperti jauh dalam kenangan.

 

 “Aku menyayangimu, Jun.”

 

\--

Jika di kemudian hari Akira menoleh pada memori akan hari itu dan berusaha mengingat, ia akan melupakan banyak detailnya.

Inilah yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia muncul di apartemen Jun dengan basah, namun kali ini tidak mengeringkannya dahulu. Yang ada hanya ada Jun, Jun yang ia ciumi bulir air matanya, yang mencium baliknya dengan desperasi. Akira menempelkan dirinya pada badan Jun yang kering dan hangat dan membawanya hingga mereka bertumpu dan berbaring di tempat tidur.

Akira ingat telah menciumi Jun begitu lama. Tak pernah lepas. Seiring ia membenamkan dirinya dalam Jun, seiring mereka merintih dalam litani nama satu sama lain yang membumbung tinggi dalam kamar itu.

Setelah semua itu selesai, Akira tidak pernah ingat merasa begitu sedih, namun aman dan berasal di rumah di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia membenamkan hidungnya dalam rambut keemasan itu di atas bantal, sementara tangan-tangan ramping Jun itu menelusuri bahunya dan punggungnya. Ketika mereka bernapas terlalu lama, dan Akira hampir jatuh pada keputusan, Jun berkata dalam bisikan yang pelan di telinga Akira.

“Besok.”

“Ya?”

Akira begitu lelah dan kepala sedikit berputar oleh pengaruh basah-basahan itu, namun badan Jun yang lebih kecil adalah penghangat, dan Akira tidak akan melepaskannya.

“Besok…aku ingin menjual sahamku, dan memulai hidup baru bersamamu, senpai.”

Darah Akira membeku. Ia bertumpu di atas Jun, dan matanya yang biru-hijau gemerlapan kini mencari sesuatu di mata Jun yang terkatup rapat.

Pikirannya berbisik,  _Junichi_.

“…Senpai bilang… ingin tinggal di Perancis, pinggir sungai Seine. Aku… _kita_ bisa memulainya besok. Aku ingin-”

Semua potongan puzzle itu jatuh ke tempatnya dan membentuk sebuah gambar. Yang Akira lihat hanyalah mata Jun— _Junichi_ , yang terang dan kelabu dan penuh dengan rasa sayang tak terperikan.

“Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, senpai.”

\--

Pagi hari.

Hujan tak kunjung reda, walaupun intensitasnya tak sederas dini hari tadi. Saat Akira terbangun, badannya tidak flu seperti yang ia telah bayangkan, dan ia bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Jun—yang tangannya memeluk Akira di pinggang, dan Akira sendiri menekuk sikunya protektif di sekitar Jun. Mereka semalam, hanya berguling ke sisi masing-masing dan tertidur. Akira hanya ingat menyibakkan selimut itu ke atas mereka berdua.

Ia mempertimbangkan untuk bangkit dan mempersiapkan diri (mencerna  _absurdity_  yang akan segera terjadi hari  _ini_ ), namun dari cara kelopak mata Jun sedikit bergetar, menandakan mimpi, dan jarinya yang menekuk di sekitar Akira; Akira tidak punya hati untuk meninggalkannya.

Ia tinggal.

Selama Jun tidur, Akira menatapnya dan berusaha mencari jejak-jejak Manami Junichi di sana.

Semua inci dari ia lihat, di kepalanya adalah milik Sekitani Jun. Semalam ia telah mengetes apakah Jun(ichi) akan mundur dari ciuman, dari tiap sentuhan, dari Akira yang menatapnya dalam seperti lautan dan mengharapkan untaian konfesi seperti bintang- dan-

tidak menemui apa-apa selain Jun. Sangat- sangat Jun, yang asli. Seolah tidak pernah ada topeng orang lain di wajahnya.

Dan di saat- bulu mata pirang itu bergetar, menampakkan iris abu-abu padanya, dan tersenyum mengantuk ketika Akira mencium selamat pagi pada pipinya, Akira tidak tahu apa-apa lagi kecuali kekasihnya yang berbaring riil dan sepenuhnya  _miliknya_ , di sini.

Bagi Akira:

Junichi Manami tidak pernah hadir.

\--

Setelah makan siang, dan Akira mengeringkan piring-piring yang dicuci Jun; Akira turun sebentar untuk memindahkan mobilnya ke parkiran basement apartemen Jun.

Di dalam mobilnya di parkiran, ia membuka  _netbook_ nya lagi dan sudah tahu bahwa ada jawaban. Di situ—tertulis inisial MJ yang tidak membuatnya tersenyum.  _Dear Akimoto, Akira._ Junichi Manami telah menutup auctionnya dan akan segera bertemu dengannya, malam itu. Ballroom yang sedang kosong, bila ia setuju. Ju-  _Manami_  akan datang sendirian dan mengharapkan Akira juga demikian, dimana transaksi akan dilakukan saat itu juga secara digital dengan komputer yang disediakan dan J-  _Manami_  akan memberikan informasinya.

Barter yang cukup adil. Balasan yang dingin dan professional. Akira berpikir, mungkin inilah sentuhan pertamanya dengan  _Manami_.

Jun menyambutnya dengan senyum ketika ia kembali, sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dari sofa dan bertanya,  _apa senpai tidak keberatan aku pergi malam ini? Aku ada sedikit urusan._

Akira dapat merasakan hatinya retak, membujur, ketika ia tersenyum dan berkata.  _Tidak apa-apa. Malam ini aku juga harus keluar._

_-Kemana?_

Tanya Jun(- _ichi_ , hatinya mendesak. Namun Akira menghiraukannya dan memisahkan dua nama itu)

 - _Hanya ingin membeli bahan. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Apa tidak apa-apa?_

Jun tersenyum, dan berjalan untuk mengecup sudut bibir Akira. Dengan segala kejujuran yang dapat ia kumpulkan, ia berkata.

- _Tidak, tidak apa-apa_.

\--

Hujan mengering menjelang sore, saat ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa kecuali berpikir bagaimana ia hidup mencintai dengan terpisah antara Jun dan Junichi, sementara mereka duduk dan berbincang di atas sofa.

 _Lagipula,_  pikir hatinya.  _Yang sejauh ini Junichi lihat juga adalah Akihira._

Akira tidak tahu kapan ia mulai untuk memeluk Akihira sebagai bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana di sekitar Jun, ia menjadi dirinya sendiri dan menciumnya lembut dan menyatakan konfesinya jujur. Yang terakhir tinggal nama.

Ia tidak dapat membayangkan Junichi Manami, jadi ia membayangkan Jun yang marah. Malam ini, mungkin akan ada pertumpahan darah. Malam ini, semua sihir yang menyelubungi mereka akan berakhir. Malam ini.

Ketika langit dalam cahayanya yang sedikit merah menerobos ke dalam ruangan, Jun menatapnya dalam pelukan dan bertanya kembali.

“Senpai mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku, kan?”

\--

Akira menatap Jun bersiap ketika jarum panjang masih di angka enam sore. Sesuatu dari caranya menyisir rambutnya, dan memilih mantel yang cukup tebal (mereka kini di pertengahan musim gugur, saat udaranya makin dingin) –membuat Akira mendongak dari bacaannya, berselonjor di sofa.

“Klien penting?” Tanyanya. Pertanyaan itu cukup  _absurd_  untuk keluar dari mulut Akira, yang kemudian berjengit dan menekuk senyumnya sendiri.

“Hmm.”

Jun mematut dirinya ke kaca, dan terlihat puas saat ia lewat di belakang Akira untuk mengambil boot dari rak sepatu. Dari belakang, Akira dapat melihatnya mengantongi sesuatu. Dadanya berdebar.

Ia berusaha berdiri dengan cukup lugas di ambang pintu ketika Jun sudah siap, rambut pirang yang ikal berusaha disisir rapi namun masih berantakan seenaknya, mantel auburn yang hangat, dan sepatu boot. Ia terlihat dewasa, untuk pertama kali, dan Akira sedikit menyayangkan itu.

“Aku pergi dulu, senpai.”

“ _Nice trip._ ”

\--

Akira pergi lima belas menit sebelum pukul tujuh.

\--

Dunia bekerja dengan cara yang aneh.

Saat—dua bulan lalu ia berdiri di sini, yang ada adalah kerumunan pesta dengan gaun gemerlap dan tuksedo dan  _di situlah Sekitani-san berdiri,_ mengembalikan sapu tangannya dan menebak pekerjaan yang tidak terlihat cocok untuknya.

Ruang pesta itu kini memang tidak dibuka. Dengan mantel hitam dan senjata riffle yang disembunyikannya di antara yang lain, dingin di kulit Akira, ia menyelinap dari penjagaan pintu masuk, ke koridor situs bangunan kuno itu yang gelap. Tidak ada bulan. Yang ada hanyalah gemerisik bangunnya yang bersiluet di antara jendela-jendela kaca dan Manami Junichi di suatu ujung koridor yang menuntun kepada ballroom yang lapang. Sarang yang sempurna.

Akira membayangkan Manami Junichi.

Tidak sekalipun mirip dengan Sekitani Jun.

Ketika ia sampai di ujung koridor, Akira melepas entitas  _Akihira_  selamanya dan membuka pintu utama.

\--

Ballroom itu lebih indah dari yang ia bayangkan.

Di suatu tempat, awan telah bergeser dari menutupi bulan. Di ruangan berbentuk bundar itu, mozaik kubah dan lantai membentuk cahaya mengkilap yang harmonis dan menuju ke pintu-pintu yang terbuka di sekitar ruangan. Daerah berbayangan berkurang. Cahaya rembulan redup namun temaram memulai pertemuan mereka berdua.

Dan di tengah-tengah situ, Junichi berbalik untuk melihatnya.

\--

Jika Akira pernah melihat mata berwarna abu-abu; maka mata Manami Junichi adalah yang paling dingin dari antaranya. Mereka berkilap di kegelapan, seperti awan yang bergulung-gulung datang untuk menabur badai.

Tatapan tajam itulah yang ia terima sekilas, sebelum ia menapakkan kakinya dari bayangan, ke tempat yang sedikit lebih terang, dan melihat  _Sekitani Jun_ lagi pada orang di depannya.

“ _Senpai-“_

Junichi berjengit akan suara  _Jun_ yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Akira hampir tersenyum, apabila ia tidak mengenal lagi siapa itu Akihira.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya berdiri di sana, terlihat teduh, sementara Junichi berusaha mencerna arti kehadirannya. Beberapa cekat suara keluar.

“Kau-

Akihi-

_Akira-_

 

….Akimoto…?”

Akira menatapnya dengan mata hijau-biru yang tak kalah mendungnya, dan bergelora. Senyumnya yang rahasia, yang ia pernah perlihatkan hanya pada Jun, telah menjawab itu semua.

“Senang bertemu denganmu, Manami-san.”

Ia tidak ingin—  _melihat_ namun ia harus melihat—bagaimana Jun- Junichi kehilangan kontrol. Matanya yang tadi sempat membelalak abu-abu dan menyisakan Jun yang ia kenal, kini menatapnya tak percaya dalam keputus asaan yang di lain waktu dapat membuat Akira patah hati. Namun. Ia hanya berdiri lebih tegak dan menghapus senyumnya dengan suara bisnis yang lain.

“Kalau kau sudah selesai, Manami-san, aku ingin langsung ke tujuan kit-“

Akira hanya sempat menelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit berjengit, merasakan arus peluru yang ditembakkan itu lewat di tempat kepalanya tadi dan terbenam di pintu tadi ia datang.

Bila apapun, Junichi mempunyai akuransi yang tepat.

Akira meremas AK kesayangannya sendiri di sakunya. Ia memilih untuk tidak bergerak sementara Jun(ichi) kini bergetar dan posturnya menunduk sambil ia menuding ujung senapan itu ke arahnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat. Dan mengultimatum-

“ _Diam._ ”

Ketika Junichi mendongak kembali, ia hanyalah Jun yang bertampang  _desperate_  dan mengacungkan ujung pistolnya tanpa arah pada Akira—

“…Senpai…apa yang kau lakukan di sini…?”

Akira menjaga demeanornya tetap dingin. Topeng terpasang.

“Namaku Akimoto Akira-“

“AKU  _TAHU_  ITU!”

Junichi meraung, namun kali ini tidak melepaskan tembakan.

Akira memberikan sedikit kesabaran sembari Junichi tidak mengacungkan senjata itu lagi, dan kini memendam wajahnya ke dalam dua tangan; meratapi sesuatu tanpa suara.

Setelah waktu itu lewat, Akira menodongkan senjatanya sendiri, dan memastikan Junichi menyadari suara  _klik_ nya dan tahu bahwa ia ada sebagai sasaran tembak.

“Jika kau sudah selesai, aku ingin berlanjut ke transaksi, Manami-san.”

Jun- Junichi tetap dalam tundukannya. Akira mulai tidak sabar, pikirannya berlari, hingga—ia mendengar tawa hambar Junichi disertai bisikan-

“—Tidak.”

Mata abu-abu itu kembali dingin seperti es, sembari Jun menggenggam pistolnya tanpa menggunakannya, ia menatap Akira dengan wajah yang terlihat _licik_  namun  _simpatik_  juga terhadapnya, kini. Suara Jun lebih besar.

“Aku tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu.

Tidak akan. Pernah.”

Tanpa jeda, Akira melepaskan letusan tak bersuara dari senjatanya, yang segera menembus paha kiri Junichi.

Erangannya singkat, dan sosok yang tadi sedang meratap dan rapuh itu limbung, mundur beberapa arah. Tangan Junichi menggenggam kakinya yang terluka itu dan segera berlumuran darah.

“Aku di sini bukan untuk main-main, Manami-san.” Langkah kaki Akira bergema, menutup jarak di antara mereka. “Bahkan, sebuah perusahaan sebenarnya telah membayarku untuk merebut informasi itu darimu dengan  _kekerasan_. Sekarang, bila kau tidak keberatan.”

Akira menganalisa seluruh ruangan itu, dan tidak menemukan benda-benda apapun (apalagi orang yang bernapas lain) di sekitar mereka. Hanya dirinya dan Jun, yang bertumpu pada satu kaki dan tertawa miris dan-

“Apa mereka juga membayarmu untuk tidur denganku,  _Akira-_ san?”

Akira hampir berhenti di tengah-tengah mengayunkan langkahnya, dan hal ini membuat Junichi  tersenyum. Keparat.

Walaupun dengan satu kaki diremasnya untuk menghentikan darah keluar, Junichi berhasil mundur mengikuti langkah Akira sambil mengganti pistol dari dalam mantelnya dengan yang sedikit lebih besar, keluaran AK, namun kilapnya di bawah temaram membuat Akira berpikir dua kali.

Ia melepaskan tembakan eksperimental, membidik lengan bawah Jun, namun pelurunya ditangkis oleh  pistol itu.

Akira mendengus.  _Orichalcum_.

Ia melepaskan beberapa tembakan lagi, untuk memaksa Jun bergerak ke pinggir salah satu dinding  _ballroom_ , sambil sedikit terkesan dari cara Jun menangkis pelurunya yang berpresisi dengan senjata yang dilapisi baja turunan yang paling kuat tersebut.

Bersender ke dinding, terengah-engah akan darah yang mengucur, Jun masih punya nyali untuk tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Menempelkan senjata itu ke dahinya, membuka tempat jantungnya berada seolah mengundang  _Akira._

“Walaupun kau membunuhku sekarang, kau tidak akan menemukannya,  _senpai_.”

 _Kalau begitu_.

Akira beresolusi. Ia memasang peredam di ujung senapannya, dan mengayun kakinya untuk menyandung kaki Jun yang terluka agar ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Belum sempat Jun mengerang, di lantai, Akira   sudah mengayunkan senjatanya untuk menampar wajah Junichi. Kaki menginjak kaki yang berdarah itu, ujung senapannya ia tekankan ke pelipis Junichi sebagai peringatan.

“Aku selalu punya waktu untuk membuatmu  _bicara.”_

Jun meringis.

“Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan,  _senpai_.”

Akira menginjak luka Junichi, menekankan poinnya.  _“_ Panggil aku  _Akira._ ”

Kali ini, Junichi mendengus. Akira sudah bersiap ingin menjambak rambutnya dan membuatnya meletakkan senjata itu, apabila. Junichi tidak mengayunkan orichalum itu ke ulu hati Akira, yang membuat Akira mundur sedikit dan Junichi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan kakinya.

Dengan dorongan satu tumit, Jun mendorong Akira balik dan membantingnya ke tanah. Berat satu senjata itu ia gunakan untuk menekan Akira tetap di sana di dada kirinya, sambil ia mendorong lutut satu kaki untuk menekan perutnya.

“Bagaimana rasanya  _dibawah_ , senpai.”

Akira menghiraukan arahan komentar sarkastik Junichi. Berat moncong senapa itu di dada kirinya membuatnya tidak ingin  _mati sia-sia_ setelah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, maka, Akira mencoba bernegosiasi.

“Berikan aku informasinya. Aku akan  _membayarmu_.”

Ia tidak merasakan pijakan maupun ancaman Junichi sekalipun mengendur. Dari bawah, mata abu-abu itu berkilat dan mendecak kepadanya.

“Tch. Tidak akan.”

Kesabaran Akira mulai menipis.

“Apa sebenarnya maumu?” dengan satu tungkai pincang macam itu, Akira tahu ia akan menang. Ia dapat menyiksa Jun, membuatnya mati kesakitan—dan semua itu, dapat dihindari bila saja Jun memberikan informasinya.

(‘ _Lalu,’_ bisik suara di hatinya ‘ _apakah kau akan membunuhnya?’_ )

“Aku menjual informasinya kepada siapapun kecuali kau, senpai.”

Jun mengencangkan pelatuknya, dan Akira tahu, selongsong peluru itu berisi dan kini ditekankan ke bawah dagunya. Injakan Jun di bahunya berkata jelas _‘jangan bergerak’_

Di posisi seperti itu, finalisasi di nada Jun membuatnya berhenti meronta sejenak dan diam saja. Ia melayangkan tatapannya ke Jun, dan menunggu.

“Kau tidak menarik pelatuknya?”

Akira tahu, tangan itu sedikit gemetar. Ia menatap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jun, yang tadi dipenuhi amarah dan disaprovasi dan mungkin bahkan  _jijik_ , kini mengendur ke ekspresi kosong, menatapnya. Tangan Jun berbicara.

Ia menginjak bahu Akira; membuatnya berjengit akan dislokasi sendinya barusan. Rasa seperti diplintir, namun kemudian Jun menarik kembali senjatanya.

“Pergilah, senpai.  _The deal’s off_.”

Punggung itu berbalik meninggalkannya. Jun melambaikan senjatanya dari belakang, membiarkan Akira terengah-engah dengan meremas lengan kanannya sendiri.

Tidak apa-apa, lengan kirinya tidak  bisa bekerja. Tangan kirinya merogoh AK cadangan lain, dan tanpa ragu melepaskan tembak yang bisa saja menembus bahu Jun. Atau kepalanya. Yang pasti, peluru itu cukup dekat dan nyaris menembusnya, membuat Jun berhenti berjalan dan meliriknya, dingin.

Akira bangkit dan berjengit akan bekas tohokan di ulu hatinya yang berpendar lemah. Ia membiarkan suara aslinya keluar malam itu.

“Begitu saja? Dan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?”

Ia tahu, untuk sekilas, sesuatu melunak dari tatapan Junichi barusan.

“…Kau sendiri yang menghancurkan rencana ini bagiku,” gumam Junichi (kini Jun, dengan topeng itu disibak dan dibayangi temaram bulan, Akira merasa melihat kouhai yang dikenalnya itu lagi). “aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu, senpai. Semua ini untukmu,”

Lirih. Akira tertegun dalam memegang senapannya.

“…kau bilang kau menyayangiku…”

Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, Junichi mengekspos dirinya dan di mata Akira saat itu hanya ada  _Jun_ , di luar dan di dalam.

Akira, sebaliknya, tidak pernah mengekspos dirinya terlalu lama.

Dengan satu tumpuan, ia berlari ke arah Jun yang rapuh dan menjadi sasaran bebas, melepaskan satu peluru yang menoreh bahunya.  Jun tercekat, namun tidak menjerit.

 Ia membiarkan Akira menarik dan membantingnya ke dalam, membiarkan dirinya terhempas. Ke lantai tempat percik darahnya menodai permukaan sambil ia menatap wajah Akira yang dingin dan kaku.

“ _Di mana informasi itu_.”

 _Cklik_. Senapan Akira kini mengarah kepadanya. Di antara rasa sakit tak terperikan darah merembas dari pahanya dan bahunya, Jun meremas itu semua dan tersenyum pedih dan marah.

“ _Tidak akan._ ”

Jun menggigit lidahnya untuk menghentikan dirinya menjerit, saat Akira melepaskan tembakan lagi, kini membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan senapan itu. Tangannya berdarah tergores panasnya peluru yang kini terbenam di lantai mosaik tempatnya terkapar.

Cahaya bulan dibayangi oleh wajah  _senpai_  ketika ia berlutut di samping Jun. Metal dari senapan Akira yang dingin menekan ke pipinya, namun di bawah itu, Akira menekankan sebuah pisau lipat yang berkilat-kilat ke tempat arteri Jun berdetak.

Jun tidak perlu melihatnya untuk tahu seberapa tajam pisau itu, yang kini membuat segores kulitnya mengalirkan bulir darah kecil.

_“Di mana. Informasi. Itu.”_

“ _Keep trying_ , senpai.”

Kepalanya sedikit berputar karena darah yang mengucur keluar, dan infokus sejenak di matanya ini sepertinya disadari oleh Akira. Ekspresinya, yang tadinya serius dan mengancam, merekah dalam senyum yang dingin sambil ia mencengkram kaki Jun dan membenamkan kukunya di sana.

Akira menatap dagu Jun yang bersikeras menutup suara, walaupun tubuhnya meronta dan menjerit terhadap ministrasi Akira. Bola mata abu-abu itu berjengit ke kekosongan sambil jarinya yang berdarah mencengkeram—pergelangan tangan Akira.

Saat Akira menarik tangannya lagi, berlumuran darah Jun; Jun terengah-engah untuk bernapas dan bulir-bulir air mata pedas mengalir ke pipinya. (Akira ingin menyentuhnya dan mengecupnya, namun. Nanti.)

“Kita bisa sepanjang malam melakukan ini, Manami-san.” Dari mata Jun yang mengedip seolah sulit melihat ke kegelapan, Akira merelasikan dengan volume darah yang mengucur dari luka Jun. Tidak cukup banyak untuk membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dengan melempar senjata Jun ke pinggir dan kemudian dengan cepat merogoh saku luarnya, mencari sesuatu, Akira tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Ia menatap dada Jun yang masih bergerak ritmis, cepat, namun tungkai Jun sendiri lemah  terkapar dan kelopak matanya tertutup, terengah-engah. Akira menyipitkan matanya untuk mencari.

Saat ia-

-ingin merogoh kantong dalam mantel Jun, tangannya dihentikan oleh cekikan di pergelangannya oleh tangan Jun yang masih utuh.

Ia dapat melihat kemarahan bergelora di ekspresi bencinya.

Akira tau tujuannya kini sudah semakin dekat.

Gerakan Jun yang lebih lambat, gemetar lelah, membuatnya bisa berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan itu sembari berpikir, apakah ia harus menggunakan lengannya yang lain yang lambat dan terkilir. Pada akhirnya, ia melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Jun sambil melepaskan genggamannya dan balik mencengkeram. Tangannya kini terpaku ke lantai, dan dengan tangan yang lain, Akira melucuti kancing mantel Jun untuk merogoh ke dalam.

Ujung jarinya bertemu dengan senjata. Senjata. Deretan peluru. Tidak ada chip-

“Aku menyayangimu, senpai.”

(ba-dum)

 _Trigger_ lagi, Akira bisa membayangkan mereka berdua di posisi ini dalam hal-hal lain

(pai raspberi, uluran tangan, wangi dapur, tawa dan senyum Jun Jun  _Jun-)_

Melihat ekspresinya, Jun tertawa ringan. Seolah ia baru saja menemukan suatu hal baru dari Aki(hira) dan hanya senang olehnya. Tangan Akira bergerak lagi. Kain, kain, peluru, dan ujung tumpul-  _telepon genggam Jun—_

 “Akira, aku menyayangimu.”

(ba-dum)

(ba-dum)

Akira menyabet telepon genggam itu, dan menekan tombolnya. Layar menunjukkan kode password empat digit yang terkunci.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika ia tanpa mengambil napas memasukkan tanggal lahirnya, dan layar tersebut mengaprovasinya, terbuka.

( _ba-dump_ )

Di layar kaca, terdapat beberapa opsi file yang dilabeli nama-nama perusahaan.

 _Informasi_  ini bernilai jutaan. Berlipat ganda dari yang Akira tawarkan. Apa yang sebenarnya Jun pikirkan-?

“…Bila kau sudah selesai,” bisik. Jun berbisik, dan Akira baru sadar kalau tangannya yang menggenggam luka di bahu Jun gemetar, ketika ia menatap wajah Jun yang tersenyum lega dan tangan yang berdarah itu—meraihnya dan menorehkan trek merak di pipi Akira.

“…kau bisa membunuhku.”

\--

_(ba-dum)_

_(ba-dum)_

Dunia ini bekerja dengan cara yang aneh .

Akira mengharapkan telinganya berdenging setelah mendengar kata-kata itu; melihat senyuman Jun yang berdelik di ujungnya setiap kali tremor membuat kakinya makin kehabisan darah, dan ia berbaring di situ dan membiarkan Akira membuka  _handphone_ -nya.  _Password_ itu. Informasi jutaan yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Submisif. ‘ _Akira-Akihira-senpai, aku menyayangimu’_ —

_(……………………………..)_

Akira dapat mendengar suara telepon genggam itu jatuh, terpantul dan terlempar di suatu permukaan lapang. Gelap dan tak berbayang, seiring awan kembali menutupi bulan. Ia—

_mencium Junichi—_

Dengan lapar, dengan nafsu, dan di atas semua itu, dengan rasa sayang yang tak terperikan. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengelus dagu dan lekuk di bawah bibir Jun ( _Junichi, Junichi_ ) dan mengarahkannya untuk mencium Akira.

Ciuman mereka tidak terasa seperti  _cavity_  atau manisan. Tidak serasa seperti gemerisik bunga dandelion di kejauhan. Malam itu, bulan membayang, dan Junichi terasa seperti bubuk mesiu dan amis darah dan manis, manis yang tak berkepanjangan.

Semua ini menggema dalam pikiran Akira sembari ia mundur namun bibir mereka masih bersentuhan, membiarkan mereka berdua menarik napas. Di situlah Junichi. Matanya redup oleh nafsu dan bibirnya yang ranum ingin Akira klaim lagi,  _lagi dan lagi_  dengan posesif hingga Jun mabuk kepayang.

Saat lengan Jun memeluknya dengan gemetar, Akira berbisik di telinganya, dekat dan rendah;

_“Ayo kita pergi.”_

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

( _Perancis, 5 bulan kemudian_ )  
  
.  
  
.  
  


“Senpaaai~ ayo kita pergi!”

Akira tersenyum sambil menalikan sepatunya, dan beranjak dari duduknya di sebelah rak sepatu. Ia mendengar Jun berceloteh di luar; menyapa tetangga baru mereka. Akira menganggap ini sebagai Jun tidak begitu terburu-buru untuk segera tinggal landas; maka ia kembali melangkah ke dalam apartemen mereka yang sepi.

Sekilas dalam kepalanya membayang apartemen Jun yang dulu, dan apartemennya yang jarang terpakai. Begitu luas, di  _Italy_.

Di Prancis, mereka menyewa yang lebih pekat, tepat di tepi sungai seperti yang selalu Akira impikan. Cahaya mentari musim panas masuk dari kusen-kusen jendela yang menawarkan riak-riak Seine dan menimpa perabot mereka yang minimalis, namun berpalet hangat.

Setelah mengecek lagi apa semua oven dan kompor dalam dapur personalnya telah dimatikan, kini kepala Jun menyembul dari pintu, dan memanggilnya.

“Akiraaa~”

“Ayo, ayo, kita pergi.”

Saat ia melangkah keluar ke pintu, ia menatap kouhainya itu masih menggenggam tongkat yang sempat dipakainya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

“Kau masih membutuhkan  _itu_?”

“Hmm,” Jun merajuk dan mencibir saat mendengar tawa di nada senpai. Akira tetap membuka pintu sementara Jun menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Atas dorongan supel Akira, ia pun menyandarkan kembali tongkatnya di dekat rak sepatu.

Langkahnya memang masih sedikit tertatih, namun setelah mengunci pintu di belakang mereka, Akira tersenyum padanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jun. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh.

Sosok mereka berbayang, tak terpisahkan oleh cahaya matahari yang jatuh di koridor.

Saat tangan Jun juga melingkari pinggangnya, Akira dapat mendesah. Di setiap tarikan napas mereka berdua yang menjadi satu di udara, di dalam pikirannya berputar:

_Ya, inilah cinta._

 

 

 

(dan mereka menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama.)

 

 


End file.
